


JoJo's Bizarre Adventure x Disney crossover one shots

by 1RavenBlack



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RavenBlack/pseuds/1RavenBlack
Relationships: Dio Brando/Reader, Giorno Giovanna/Reader, Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Reader, Kakyoin Noriaki/Reader, Kujo Jotaro & Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Rose Pink- Giorno Giovanna

**__ **

**_Snow White x Vento Aureo_ **

**_Cast:_ **

**_Rose Gold - Reader  
Prince Charming - Giorno Giovanna  
Evil Queen - Diavolo  
Magic Mirror - Doppio  
Huntsman - Tiziano & Squalo   
7 Dwarves - La Squadra Esecuzioni_ **

[ **__** ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/87cd14f6fcec06890e36ffbb34724abe/tumblr_oktihsPgfD1su1b2so1_500.gifv)

* * *

**_Once upon a time..._ **

There lived a lovely little Princess named Y/N, although, everyone called her Rose Pink.   
Her vain and wicked Father, the King Crimson, Passione’s Mafia Boss, feared that some day, Y/N’s existence will help unveil his own identity to the enemy, and thus, dethrone him from the Don position, which would be less than optimal. So, he dressed his little Princess in rags and forced her to wear a Venetian mask at all times, despite not being allowed to leave the Mansion.

Each day, the delirious Godfather consulted the only person he trusted in this life, his other personality, Doppio, while looking in the Mirror and seeing the face of an innocent boy that resembled his own self.

  
_**“Doppio, my dear, sweet Doppio,  
Who is the most powerful and fit ruler for Passione?”** _

  
...and as long as Doppio answered **_“You are the most powerful one of all”_** , Rose Pink was safe from the Don’s cruel ruthlessness.

\---

And thus, begins our story, once again, on a beautiful day of Spring in the city of Napoli, when Diavolo made his way to the Mirror in his room, scrunching the photograph of himself and his wife, when Rose Pink was still a mere babe, and they were all happy...Yet those times were long gone, for his wife had been murdered just a week after that picture was taken, by none others than the notorious La Squadra Esecuzioni...His very own Hitman Gang that betrayed him and Passione.

Only because that greedy Risotto Nero thought himself fit to be the Godfather! But oh, how ridiculous, for the Mirror NEVER saw him as a great competitor for the role.

  
 **“Slave in the Magic Mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness, I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face!”** Diavolo glared at the mirror in front of him with absolute hatred.  
 **“What wouldst thou know, my Boss?”** the face of the innocent, pink haired boy appeared, his golden eyes wide, like a baby fawn that lost his mother.  
 **“Doppio, my dear, sweet Doppio...Who is the most powerful and fit ruler for Passione?”** the Don asked in a condescending voice.  
 **“Famed is thy power, my Boss, but hold, there is a lovely young lad, I see. The new recruit of another gang, who will discover thy identity, through a little maiden. Rags nor masks can hide her gentle grace, and alas, she will fall in love with him.”** Doppio spoke in a worried, almost afraid, voice.  
 **“Alas for her and him! Reveal her name, and I shall get rid of her before this stupid little lad will be able to lay his eyes upon her.”** he sneered in disgust.  
 **“Lips red as rubies, hair as pink as the roses, skin white as snow.”** was the only thing Doppio said, but the description was enough for Diavolo to realise who was his demise.  
 **“Rose Pink!”** he gasped in rage.

  
That is when he knew he had to act as fast as possible...But what could he do?  
He couldn’t possibly kill his own daughter with his bare hands...What would his late wife think of that? He would curse him from the grave, and he couldn’t have that.

Oh, but he knew just what to do...Just the right people for the task...

* * *

_**\---** _

Meanwhile, in the Mansion’s garden, there was a little young maiden, whose hair was put up in a messy wet pretty updo, so the cascade of roses wouldn’t get in the way of her cleaning.

She sat on the stairs of the well, scrubbing them with a brush, carefully, so she wouldn’t miss any spot of dirt, while a dozen of doves as white as snowdrops chirped around her graciously.

Y/N was humming beautifully, before getting up, sighing, and moving to the well to clean it up, and tend to the flowers that kept growing on it.

She missed having someone to chat with, since the only people she sometimes had around were Tiziano and Squalo, but even they couldn’t stand around too long for a proper conversation, so she had only animals to turn to for any pleasant company.

The girl took the rope in her hands and pulled on it, raising the bucket of water, putting it on the edge, before sitting on it as well, looking at the doves around her with a sneaky look.

  
 ** _“Want to know a secret?”_ **she asked the doves, in a sweet, bright voice. **_“Promise not to tell?”_** she asked again, making the birds nod, as if they could understand what she was saying.  
  


_**“We are standing by a wishing well  
Make a wish into the well  
That's all you have to do  
And if you hear it echoing  
Your wish will soon come true“ ** _   
  


Her thrills were heard throughout the garden, in a voice as beautiful as the perfume of the Spring flowers, that would get you drunk from their sweetness.  
  


 ** _“I’m wishing-”_** she began, putting her hand to her ear, approaching the well’s hole.  
 ** _“I’m wishing-”_** the echo came back to her, in a vibrato tune.  
 _ **“For the one I love...To find me-”**_ the girl went on, smiling as soon as she heard her counterpart. **_“Today.”_** her voice went lower, almost as if swooning at the thought.  
 _ **“I’m hoping-”**_ she went on, her eyes closing, as if she was making a wish on a shooting star.   
_**“And I’m dreaming of...The nice things...He’ll say.”**_ Y/N sang, resting her back on one of the well’s stone pillars.  
 ** _“I’m wishing...For the one I love...To find me...Today...!”_** she gazed at the fluffy clouds above, floating up on the azure sky as she was fantasising about flying up there, of being free, just like the beautiful birds that kept her company, and did some thrills, dueting the little doves.

As she was so deeply absorbed in her fantasies, she didn’t realise that someone climbed the fence of her garden, before his velvety voice, like that of an Opera’s Baritone, echoed through the place.

_**“Today!”**_ this voice made the girl gasp and jump in her own skin, making her snap her gaze and seeing a young man with long blond hair, emerald green eyes and a pink suit, smiling down at her with a gentle smile, right next to her.  
 ** _“Oh, dear...! You shouldn’t be here! I-I’m not wearing my mask today!”_** Y/N gasped, hiding her face and running up in her room, before tying up her mask and letting her hair down, she shyly went in the balcony, leaning on it to look down at the beautiful boy.  
 **”Oh, I’m sorry, did I frighten you? No, please, don’t run away!”** he reached out his hand towards the pink haired girl, before smiling at her timidness. “ _ **Now that I’ve found you, hear what I have to say!”**_ the blond boy did a little bow, looking up at the beautiful maiden that shined like Spring’s Sun. ** _“One song, I have but one song. One song, only for you!”_** he sang, walking towards the balcony, as the same white doves surrounded him.  
  
  
 _ **One heart  
Tenderly beating  
Ever entreating  
Constant and true  
  
One love  
That has possessed me  
One love  
Thrilling me through **_  
  


The boy continued his song, making the girl blush furiously at the bold and suave declaration of love from the serenading boy who grinned charmingly at the girl, who extended her hand towards one of the little doves and gave it a small kiss, before letting it fly on the boy’s hand, as it gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

**_“One song...My heart keeps singing...Of one love...Only for you!”_** he confessed in his singing, as the girl sighed, obviously head over heels for the young boy.  
 **“Oh, but you sing so beautifully, my dear prince! I wish only to be able to spend time with you, but my father forbids me from leaving this place. May I know the name of my dear Prince Charming?”** Y/N asked, batting her eyes at the boy.  
 **“Giorno Giovanna is my name. May I have the honour of knowing your name as well, my sweet Princess?”** he asked, before taking his Stand out and took off one of his Ladybug brooches, making a E/C butterfly, to match Rose Pink’s eyes, sending it flapping towards her, standing in her hair.  
 **“My name is Y/N, but people nicknamed me Rose Pink, because of my hair.”** she smiled shyly, speaking in the same sweet voice as ever.  
 **“I’m so glad to find out the name of such an amazing maiden. Fate must have been kind to me, to be allowed to meet you.”** Giorno declared, only to have the girl smile sadly at him.  
 **“Is it kindness, or is it cruelty, dear Giorno? If I’m not allowed to even touch your face or hold your hand while strolling through the park?”** she asked, before snapping her gaze back to her room, from where she heard a knocking on the door, and her name called out. **“Oh, I must leave now, I’m so sorry. I wish to see you again, my Sweet Prince.”** she blew him a kiss, before rushing inside, letting the boy sigh, completely in love.

* * *

Little did the 2 lovers that, at that exact moment, the King Crimson was glaring at the little encounter going on in the court and planning his own daughter’s demise.

No little pest, no matter how dear to his heart, would ever be allowed to lead him to his loss of power and of Passione.

Passione was his, and he was the Godfather.

He will _**ALWAYS**_ be the Godfather.

  
 **“Take her far into the forest, I’m sure you’ll find some secluded glade, where she can pick wildflowers. You both know how stupidly captured in her own mind she gets when she sees them.”** Diavolo called Tiziano on the phone, trying his best not to destroy the device in his hands.  
 **“Yes, Boss.”** Tiziano’s voice called emotionlessly from the other room, while Squalo held the phone to his ear.  
 **“And there, my faithful Passione members, you will kill her!”** the magenta haired man growled darkly.  
 **“But, Boss, the little Princess!”** Tiziano gasped in shock, completely surprised at his orders.  
 **“SILENCE!”** Diavolo screamed into the phone, that the duo he hired could hear, even from their room. “You know the penalty if you fail.” he regained his almost composed voice.  
 **“Yes...Boss.”** Tiziano bit his lip in fright, looking at his partner, whose expression matched his.  
 **“But to make doubly sure you do not fail...Bring back her heart in the chest I provided you on the table in the room you’re at right now.”** were the last words the Boss spoke ominously, before hanging up.

* * *

The next day, hearing that Tiziano and Squalo were allowed to take her on a walk through the forest, she dressed in her prettiest dress, fixed her hair in a beautiful hairstyle and at the end, attached the ladybug brooch from her paramour to her outfit, and at the end, tied her mask to her face, admiring herself in the mirror, doing a little twirl, before skipping happily towards the 2 men.

On the way to the forest, she kept giggling and telling them that she met her Prince, how he gave her the brooch as a gift of love, and how he serenaded to her, like Romeo did for Juliet.  
The poor men looked at each other nervously, clearly not used to being around such a pure and naive little being, their heart hurting at the thought of having to kill her...And more, carve out her heart in such a brutal way.

Her father was a monster, that’s what the 2 would tell each other, through their eyes.

Seeing the girl happily twirling around in the glade, picking up flowers to make a bouquet, singing and humming around the same song that her prince sang to her...  
The beauty of being in love, manifested in such an innocent way...

And if her love for the boy wasn’t enough to make their hearts swell in agony, seeing her pick up a baby bird so tenderly, doting on it and helping it fly back to its family...

They had to do it fast, before they would get second thoughts.

Honestly, why were THEY sent to do this, and not some heartless fuckers like Cioccolata and Secco who could do this job without blinking or having any regrets?

When the girl turned her back at them, they started approaching her silently, taking out their weapons, obviously not having the heart to kill her with their Stands, but just as they were about to strike, the girl innocently turned around.

Those innocent and naive E/C orbs that shone in happiness like gems, now swam with tears of panic and sorrow, staring at the 2 men, feeling betrayed and confused.

  
 **“Tiziano...Squalo...Why...? Did my father tell you to do this...?”** she sobbed, as she backed down slowly, before she found herself glued to a rock about her height.  
 **“No...Squalo, I can’t do it...I can’t. I’m so sorry, little Princess, I’m sorry. I can’t do this.”** Tiziano shed a tear, clenching his heart, before falling to her knees and gripping the hem of the girl’s dress.  
 **“I...I don’t understand. What is going on?”** she put her hand on his hair, stroking it soothingly.  
 **“Your father is mad, he’s paranoid! He’ll stop at nothing to be Passione’s Boss!”** Tiziano cried out, leaning so that her delicate hand would rest on his face.  
 **“Tiziano...Are you sure this is okay?”** Squalo started scanning the surroundings, so nobody could rat on them.  
 **“Yes. It’s for the best that we were hired for it, otherwise those 2 fuckers would have really killed her. Rose Pink, you must run! In the woods, in another city, anywhere, it doesn’t matter, just never come back! You’re not safe here!”** Tiziano warned, pushing her towards the forest.  
 **“Go now, stop looking back at us! Our skins are at stake too! Run and hide, missy! Make sure King Crimson will never find you!”** Squalo yelled after her, making sure she was frightened enough to get the hell out of there.  
 **“Squalo...Did we make the right decision?”** Tiziano bit his lip, looking at his partner.  
 **“The right one in our hearts, yes...Let’s just hope we won’t be the ones with our hearts in a chest next.”** Squalo nodded, hugging his beloved.  
 **“Then, I have no regrets. Let’s go find some whore and get this mission over with.”** Tiziano kissed the orange haired man with much passion, as if he was going to disappear the moment he’d open his eyes.

* * *

Poor, Poor Rose Pink, she was afraid of the darkness and her mind would play tricks of her at every nook and every crack, at every turn and every sound the forest made, everything around her seemed to be against her, like all the spooky ghosts that she saw in Scooby Doo or other Horror movies.

The forest was cruel to her, she thought, and as soon as all feeling left her body, her body collapsed on the hard ground, and she could only cry and cry, for there was nobody going to save her anymore, and she would see her Prince Charming no more.

Her desperation was short lived, thankfully, for all the critters of the forest were brave enough to approach her, but only one little chipmunk had the spunk to nudge her hand with its little wet nose, which made her gasp in fright, bolting up in a sitting position, only to see tens and tens of little glowy eyes hiding away from her, which is when she realised she was in no immediate danger, for animals were her friends.

  
  
 **“Oh, I’m awfully sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you! But you don’t know what I’ve been through! And all because I was afraid! I’m so ashamed of the fuss I’ve made, and I apologise if I startled or frightened you. What do you do when things go wrong?”** the girl managed to put a smile on her face, her heart no longer shrunk with fear.

To drive away all the fear, she started singing a wholesome song, making all the baby animals run around her, wanting to be pet by her, or merely stay in her presence.  
When she told them she needed a place to sleep, the little critters told her to sleep in the ground with the bunnies, or in the trees, with the birdies, but of course, she couldn’t do that, so they guided her to a big house in the forest that looked rather nice from outside, but pretty neglected.

As soon as she knocked and received no answer, she stepped inside, turning on the light, realising how much of a dirty mess the whole place is, so she took it upon herself to clean up the whole place, so that if the owner of the house ever came back, they’d find it pristine and would let her stay, at least for a little while.

  
  
 **“Oh, look at this! There’s make up on the fireplace! And a shoe in the bowl! Dear, how could they let cobwebs stay everywhere? And such a huge mountain of dirty dishes in the sink! Awww, I have an idea! Let’s surprise them by cleaning the place! Will you help me out, please?”** she clapped her hands, before taking the broom. **“You do the dishes, you clean the cobwebs, and I will sweep around!”** she told the critters what to do, as she started singing for them.

  
  
Next thing they did was wash all the clothes in the washing machine, then hanging them out to dry in the warm Sun.

Rose Pink was so exhausted after all the cleaning up, that she went upstairs, tucked all animals in, kissing them on the forehead, before allowing herself to fall asleep on the biggest bed there.

She had no idea how long she was asleep for, but when she woke up, she saw 7 very tall men towering around her bed, looking down at her with confusion.

  
  
 **“Hello! You must be the owners of the house!”** Y/N smiled shyly, doing a little courtesy from the bed.  
 **“Who are you and how did you get here?”** a curly, blue haired man asked in am aggressive voice.  
 **“Don’t be so hostile with a woman, it’s not nice!”** the one with purple hair scolded him.  
 **“I deeply apologise for inconveniencing you! My name is Y/N, but everyone calls me Rose Pink. I found your house when I was running away and I thought I would ask for shelter...But you weren’t there, but the door was unlocked.”** she explained, scratching the back of her neck nervously.  
 **“You did clean up the house, so I don’t think we can complain. Pesci, did you forget to lock the door again?”** the blond man facepalmed, looking at the one who was about to cry.  
 **“I’m sorry, Prosciutto! I was hurrying to the mission and I forgot!”** he teared up, hanging his head.  
 **“Well, I guess it can’t be helped. Besides, we were lucky that it was this innocent young woman, and not the Boss who found us.”** the brown haired man shrugged, looking at the tallest man.  
 **“But how do we know she’s really all that innocent and not some spy in disguise?”** the shaved man asked.  
 **“Let’s ask her and we’ll find out easily if she’s a liar or not. Missy, do you know the identity of the Passione’s Godfather?”** the tall, silver haired man looked down at her with an intimidating look in his red eyes.  
 **“Passione’s Godfather...? Now that you mention it, Tiziano said about the same thing.”** she mumbled, blinking at the man with no fear.  
 **“Tiziano...? Isn’t that from The Boss’ Unita Speciale?”** the purple haired man gasped in realisation.  
 **“Yeah, along with Squalo, Carne, Cioccolata and Secco.”** approved the silver haired man. **“What do you know about them?”**  
 **“Uhm...Tiziano and Squalo were the only people I got along with, that went through my house. Cioccolata and Secco were always very creepy and I would lock myself in my room and hide in the wardrobe whenever they’d come over.”** she looked down, hugging herself. **“But...Tiziano said that Passione’s Boss wants to kill me...He called him King Crimson...But I don’t really know anything...My father never let me leave the house, and I’d always have to wear this mask...Ah! Now that I mention it, I suppose you’re the first people to see my face, apart from my Prince!”** she grinned in realisation, as she held her mask in her hands.  
 **“Capo, this is bad. She is the Boss’ daughter. If he finds out she’s alive and she’s here...Especially with the situation we’re in...”** the man with his hair tied put his hand to his chin, pondering the situation.  
 **“If he finds her here, he would kill all of us. He will find out that Tiziano and Squalo failed to kill her, and will do anything in his power to track her down himself. He’s feared by everyone, and y’all saw what he did to Gelato and Sorbet! Who knows what would happen to us?”** the shaved man grumbled, looking worried.  
 **“No, this is exactly what we need. We can take down the Boss.”** the Capo smirked softly. **“Very well, you may stay here with us. You can be useful, in a way or another This house has been a mess from beginning to the end, and you got it to look acceptable. Everyone, introduce yourselves.”** he ordered, waving his hand at them.  
 **“I’m Melone! You can room in with me, if you want! I can do your hair and make up.”** the man flipped his hair with a confident smirk.  
 **“My name is Prosciutto and this one here is Pesci. Don’t worry, we won’t give you any trouble.”** the blond man spoke in a simple, yet soothing voice.  
 **“I’m Illusio, and this is Ghiaccio. Don’t stay around him much, he’ll just yell and be annoying.”** the man with brown haired explained, which made his friend explode with rage.  
 **“Let’s keep this short, it’s already late. That’s Formaggio, and I’m Risotto Nero. Now that introductions are over, do whatever you want.”** the man explained, making the girl smile.  
 **“Oh, I made some food! It’s on the table in the kitchen, so if you’re hungry, dig in!”** she exclaimed, a wide grin on her rosy face.  
 **“What an angel! Come on, little Princess, let’s go eat, and then you can make yourself right at home! Tomorrow we can go shopping so you won’t have to stay in the same dress all the time! Tonight you can wear whatever sleepingwear we have around.”** Melone dragged the girl to the kitchen, talking and talking about whatever he felt like, as the girl was actually paying attention to him.  
 **“The girl stays in my room. If King Crimson finds his way here, she’ll be safest there.”** Risotto ordered, and nobody could say another word, despite the poor purple haired man pouting in disappointment.

That same night, as soon as Diavolo was alone in his room, stroking the beautifully embellished chest that held his daughter’s heart inside, he went in front of the Mirror, to ask once again for the fated question.

  
 **“Doppio, my dear, sweet Doppio...Who NOW is the most powerful and fit ruler for Passione?”** the pink haired man asked his much younger reflection.  
 **“Over the 7 jeweled hills, beyond the Mediterranean sea, in the mansion where La Squadra Esecuzioni hides, dwells Rose Pink, the one key to achieve the title of Godfather of Passione.”** Doppio’s shy voice spoke out, as if afraid of the outcome of speaking the truth.  
 **“Rose Pink lies dead in some ditch in a forest. Tiziano and Squalo brought me proof! Behold her wretched little heart!”** Diavolo glared at the mirror, opening the chest, grasping the heart in his hand, before throwing away the container.  
 **“Rose Pink still lives, the key for success. ‘Tis the heart of a whore you hold in your hand.”** his reflection spoke the truth, biting his lip.  
 **“The heart of a whore?! Then I’ve been tricked!”** he roared in rage, realising he was betrayed by his own trusted men. **“Of course I have to do everything myself! Incompetent fools!”** he scrunched up the heart with so much power, that it exploded, splurting blood everywhere on the mirror, on himself and around him.

Filled with so much rage, we went down to his lab, calling Cioccolata to alter his appearance so much that he would resemble a scrawny old man, with crooked teeth, white hair, and a hunchback.

He got a vial of a deathly poison that once breathed in, would make you paralysed, which was the perfect way to kill her, after everything she put him through.

There was a huge problem with this plan, and that was the antidote...  
The victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by Love’s First Kiss...  
But who the hell would kill a corpse, anyway? Or fall in love with one?  
For sure, there was no way this plan would fail!

**_SHE WOULD BE BURIED ALIVE FOR SURE!_ **

\---

 **“Hey, Y/N, you mentioned a prince before, but I’m pretty sure there aren’t any actual princes around. What was that about?”** Illusio asked, looking at the girl.  
 **“Oh, about that...Well, he was brave enough to jump over the gates of my Mansion’s garden, and sing for me. He didn’t run away when I hid in my room either.”** the girl graced a beautiful pink blush, looking down bashfully.  
 **“So it‘s a love story! How romantic! Was he the Prince Charming from those kid fairy tales? Was he strong and handsome? Was he super tall?”** Melone grinned, holding the girl’s hands in excitement.  
 **“There’s nobody like him anywhere at all.”** the girl swooned, before getting up and walking next to the said man.  
 **“Don’t tell me she’s gonna start singing like in those kid movies!”** Ghiacchio dragged his fingers down his face aggressively in aggravation and exasperation.  
 **“Shut up, Ghiaccio, nobody likes you!”** Formaggio smirked, seeing the man’s anger.  
 **“ _He was sooooo romantic! I could not resist!_ ”** she let Melone twirl her around slowly.  
 **“Come on, tell us about this mysterious man who stole your heart!”** he urged the girl to go on with her story.  
  


_**Someday my prince will come  
Someday we'll meet again  
And away to his castle we'll go  
To be happy forever I know  
  
Someday when spring is here  
We'll find our love anew  
And the birds will sing  
And wedding bells will ring  
  
Someday when my dream come true ** _

Y/N sang with all the warm and beautiful emotions she harboured in her heart, so much that the men, looking at her, could see a pair of wings coming from her back, as if she were an angel.

Wait, actually, no! She actually _**WAS**_ an angel!

  
 **“You didn’t tell us you have a Stand, missy.”** Risotto raised his eyebrow at her, yet he felt no threat or ill will.  
 **“Stand? What’s that?”** she looked at the man with a confused puppy expression.  
 **“You don’t know what a Stand is? Could it be that you just awakened it?”** he pondered thoughtfully.  
 **“It could have awakened when Tiziano and Squalo made her run for her life through the forest. Something like that would make sense, especially her heritage.”** Prosciutto pointed out, looking at her as if he saw Virgin Mary.  
 **“I’m...Not sure I follow.”** she frowned in confusion.  
 **“See these? These are part of your Stand, which is a power manifested from your power. Of course, I don’t mean a physical one necessarily, since you’re frail as a snowdrop...But I suppose your caring nature would reflect its strength in a rather unique way.”** Melone put his hands on her wings, pulling them forward so the girl could see them better.  
 **“Oh my! Are they real? How can I touch them? I’m definitely no angel, I’m just a human!”** she gasped, looking in awe at her slightly translucent wings that shined a beautiful and divine light.  
 **“That’s not really important, I believe. Go rest, we should find out your powers soon enough. It’s late, everyone should go sleep.”** Risotto ordered, gesturing for everyone to scatter off.  
 **“B-But wait! I still haven’t found out the Prince’s name!”** Pesci pouted in disdain.  
 **“His name...Such a beautiful and unique way! Giorno Giovanna is the name of my Prince Charming, who shined like the Sun right in front of me! You see this brooch? It was his! He transformed it into a pink butterfly, before he sent it flying to me, which is when it transformed back! Isn’t that soooo beautiful?”** she swooned once again, holding the brooch in her hands, looking at it tenderly.  
 **“Isn’t that Buccellati’s new recruit?”** Formaggio raised his eyebrow, but everyone sent him a look to shut up.  
 **“Doesn’t matter for now. Go sleep, all of you.”** Risotto got up, guiding the girl back to his room. **“Take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch in the living room. I have some stuff to research, but it won’t bother you.”** he said, as he threw the girl some large clothes to dress in, pointing out where the bathroom was so she could change.

Thanking him with a wide grin on her face, she quickly went to change, and when she came back, she saw the silver haired man on the chair, in front of his study desk, researching, while topless.

The harsh scars and wounds on his torso made her gasp, rushing to his side and touching them gingerly, frowning in sympathy.

  
 **“Will you be alright?!”** she bit her lip nervously.  
 **“They’re old scars, don’t worry. It comes with the job.”** he mumbled absent-minded, before he felt a sting, followed by a tickle on his skin, which made him abruptly turn his head to look at the arm on which the girl was touching his skin.  
 **“I-I’m sorry, did I hurt you?!”** she quickly retracted her hand, only to see the man in front of her wide-eyed.  
 **“Did you just heal my wound?”** he frowned, examining his arm carefully.  
 **“I don’t think I could do that without proper medical supplies.”** she replied, not sure of what to say.  
 **“Touch this wound right here.”** he ordered, but he couldn’t wait for her to be hesitant, so he grasped her hand and put it over the long, deep gash on his chest, staring in awe at it was healing rapidly.  
 **“Did...Did I really do that...?”** she gasped, taking her hand away gingerly, staring at it in complete shock.  
 **“It’s your Stand’s power. No wonder your Stand’s took an angel’s appearance. You quite literally _ARE_ an angel.”** was the only thing Risotto could mutter, before he sent the girl to sleep, as he kept making plans all night long.

The following day, Risotto informed the girl that all the Squadra had to leave on their own missions, and they will return by dinner.  
All of them made sure to warn her to be careful and cautious, since nobody knows what could happen.

The girl was pretty happy to clean the house along with her lovely animal friends, singing and dancing at her heart’s content, dreaming of her Prince.  
  
This time, she was in the kitchen, preparing a nice cherry pie, singing about meeting the love of her life once again, before putting it in the oven, when just then, she heard a pretty loud knocking from the door.

She looked at the animals around her in confusion, since she wasn’t expecting anyone, but she looked through the visor of the door and saw a frail, old man, trembling, but with a serene expression on his face.

  
**“Hello, how may I help you, sir?”** the girl asked as soon as she opened the door.  
 **“I don’t mean to bother you, miss, but, you see...I was passing by and I noticed this beautiful bouquet of flowers at your doorstep...It would be quite a pity if they were to wilt before being admired, don’t you think?”** he smiled with a kind, grandpa-like vibe.  
 **“Oh, goodness me, you are right! I wonder if they are from the man of my dreams! They are gorgeous!”** she took the bouquet from the man’s hands.  
 **“Do they smell just as well as they look? I would like to smell them, but...My old age made my smell go away.”** he laughed weakly, his smile never faltering.  
 **“That’s such a pity! Not being able to smell the beautiful smells of Spring! Well, let’s see for myself then...Ah! I’ve never smelt flowers like these ones before! Oh, how unique!”** she gasped, holding the bouquet close to her heart, grinning in happiness.  
 **“Yes...How unique indeed...My darling daughter...”** the old man’s grin twisted in a frightening, sadistic smirk, which was the last thing the girl saw as she fell to the ground, lifeless. **“I DID IT! FINALLY, SHE IS DEAD! This little twerp can’t be used against me anymore!”** he laughed like a maniac, the sound echoing throughout the whole mansion as thunders started to be heard from outside.

Unbeknownst to him, the animals that were Rose Pink’s friends somehow managed to find the whole Squadra AND the Prince and alerted them about the King Crimson.

**“Giorno? Why are these animals all trying to get you away from us?”** Bruno asked, looking at his friend in confusion and amusement.  
 **“...Buccellati...A few days ago, I believe I met the Boss’ daughter, and back then, animals seemed to surround her every second. If my intuition is correct...She may be in danger. I’m sorry, Buccellati, but I have to go save her!”** Giorno frowned, feeling restless.  
 **“If you’re going, I’m going as well. It will be a great opportunity in more ways than one. Let’s go!”** the two ran along with the animals, and as soon as they got in front of an old mansion in the woods, they met La Squadra.  
 **“So you’re Giorno Giovanna, aren’t you? You looked just as Rose Pink described you.”** Melone glared at him softly.  
 **“If you touch even a single strand of her hair...”** Giorno glared at them, but Melone shook his head.  
 **“We were protecting her from King Crimson...But if we’re correct, that one over there is him. He came from out house. Let’s go kill him.”** Risotto explained, and nodding at each other, a temporary truce was formed, for the sake of the girl’s well-being.  
 **“You are dead, King Crimson!”** Giorno shouted in anger.  
 **“Oh, so you are the stupid kid who thought could dethrone me! That useless Mirror kept saying how you will find out my identity through that stupid daughter of mine...But now you can’t! Because she’s dead! I just killed her!”** he laughed maniacly, just as before.  
 **“Giorno, don’t act rash, he could be lying.”** Bruno put his hand on Giorno’s shoulder, and the boy could only nod, despite the burning anger flaring through his veins.  
 **“YOU FUCKING COCKROACH! HOW DARE YOU KILL OUR ANGEL?!”** Melone shouted in rage, before charging at him blindly, only to get swapped away like a dead fly.  
 **“Melone, you idiot, don’t act irrationally!”** Ghiaccio yelled at him, helping him get up.  
 **“Your stupid Stands, even together, are NOTHING against my King Crimson and Epitaph! YOU CANNOT KILL ME! BOW DOWN BEFORE DON DIAVOLO, THE ONLY GODFATHER PASSIONE WILL EVER HAVE!”** his voice rang all throughout the forest.  
 **“You wish.”** Giorno spoke confidently, ready to strike.

  
The fight was long and dragged for a long time, making everyone be injured, gravely or not, but in the end, they were victorious, thanks to Giorno’s Requiem Stand, that managed to get Diavolo stuck in a never-ending loop of death.

However, their fears were true, and Diavolo didn’t actually lie when he said he killed the girl.  
They figured quite easily that the girl’s death was produced by the flowers in her grasp...And yet, as soon as he touched vein, he could feel a pulse, which made him gasp in shock.  
  


  
 **“She’s alive? Then, we could still save her somehow?”** Pesci gasped in glee.  
 **“She’s in a coma, I think, I’m not sure what we could do about it.”** Prosciutto frowned, not sure how to solve this mystery.  
 **“If we get her to the hospital...?”** Illusio’s eyes shifted between everyone.  
“That could work...But we still can’t be sure it will wake her up in a long time.” Bruno thought deeply.  
 **“What luck I have...I fall in love, and this is what happens. I should have known better than to endanger someone, for my own selfish desires...Emotions will only get my dear ones in danger.”** Giorno gritted his teeth, before caressing his beloved’s pale face, looking at her with a tender, yet sorrowful expression. **“I’m so sorry this had to happen to you...You deserve the world. I love you, Y/N.”** he confessed, before leaning down, planting a gentle kiss on her ruby red lips.  
 **“That’s enough, let’s rush her to the hospital. The faster we are, the faster they can find a cure to this.”** Ghiaccio snapped his fingers, slamming the door open...

  
However, what nobody was expecting, was to see the girl start stretching her arms, as if she was waking up from a nap, and soon enough, her beautiful E/C eyes fluttered open, and a dazzling smile graced her features.  
  


  
 **“My Prince, you’ve come to me once again!”** she cheered, throwing her arms around Giorno’s neck, who looked just as shocked as everyone, especially as her Stand’s wings came out, just as radiant and heavenly as before.  
 **“I would fly to the space, just to get the stars and put them in your hair, to see you smile. I would get the Sun right here, but you shine even brighter than it. I would go to the end of the World for you.”** Giorno smiled softly at her, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
 **“I’m gonna cry! This is so beautiful!”** Melone tried to stop himself from tearing up, but he was beaten up by Pesci who was sobbing rivers.  
 **“Calm down, Pesci, it’s okay.”** Prosciutto sighed, patting the man on the back to calm him down, but even so, he was smiling at the pair in front of him.  
 **“Do you know if Tiziano and Squalo are still alive...?”** the girl asked in a soft voice.  
 **“I think so. We killed Carne, and by the time we arrived at your home, Cioccolata and Secco were dead already, but we never found anything about them.”** Bruno explained, which made the girl smile.  
 **“I’m so glad to hear that! They were the reason why I managed to escape from my father’s grasp.”** she explained, as Giorno picked her up bridal style.  
 **“I promise we will look for them as soon as we settle down and make everything be peaceful.”** he promised, kissing her forehead.  
 **“Wait, so now that Y/N is with Giorno...Will they be the new Godfather of Passione?”** Formaggio gasped in realisation, which made everyone freeze in shock.  
 **“It should be Y/N, but since she didn’t have a clue she was the Mafia Don’s daughter until recently, and would have no idea what to do...But if she marries Giorno Giovanna, who’s the one who defeated Diavolo, I think Passione would flourish like never before.”** Melone pointed out with a wide grin.  
 **“But what about Capo...? The whole Squadra was exiled and Capo wanted to be the next Don.”** Prosciutto asked, unsure of the situation.  
 **“Risotto was very kind to allow me to stay in their house, and even told me about my Stand and power! I think that, if it’s okay with all of you, he could be our 2nd in command, and La Squadra can be back in Passione!”** the girl clapped her hands together, wishing to find the right decision.  
 **“Fine by me.”** Risotto nodded, which made the whole Squadra sigh in relief.  
 **“La Squadra Esecuzioni will be welcomed back to Passione, Buccellati’s team can become the new Unita Speciale, and we can add Tiziano and Squalo to it, if they’re still alive. Risotto will be Capo Bastone, and I’d like it if Buccellati would be my Consigliere.”** Giorno spoke in a firm voice that inspired leadership.  
 **“Oh, can Melone be my Consigliere? I would need someone to go shopping with me and help me out with outfits everyday!”** her giggle warmed up everyone’s hearts.  
 **“Anything for my, my darling.”** Giorno nodded, a soft smile gracing his features.

After that, peace was restored in the hearts of all the fellow mafia men, Buccellati’s team became La Unita Speciale; La Squadra Esecuzioni was brought back into Passione, Risotto was no longer bitter with anger over the Boss’ lack of trust in them, and was not Capo Bastone, while Bruno was Consigliere for Giorno and Melone for Rose Pink.

It didn’t take long for the 2 lovers to marry and have a beautiful wedding, where they confessed their undying love for each other.

Everything was well again for everyone in Passione, they were all happy in their own way and no longer had such a terribly dark dread, since their little Angel was watching over them at all times.

As for Giorno and Y/N...  
  


**_They Lived Happily Ever After._ **   
  


**The End.**


	2. Platinum Cherry Blossom - Kujo Jotaro (1/2)

##  **_MULAN x STARDUST CRUSADERS & VENTO AUREO_** **_~~(just a tiny bit)~~_**

##  **_Cast:_ **

**Fa Mulan - Reader  
Li Shang - Kujo Jotaro  
Fa Li (Mulan’s mother) - Bruno Buccellati _~~(You had it coming...)~~_  
Fa Zhou (Mulan’s father) - Leone Abbacchio _~~(Godamn it, me...)~~_  
Little Brother (Mulan’s dog) - Ghirga Narancia _~~(Wtf am I doing?)~~_  
Grandmother Fa - Guido Mista _~~(By this point, you can go ahead and throw me out of the window)~~_  
The Matchmaker - Trish Una _~~(Sorry, girl, I never liked you)~~_  
Chi Fu (Annoying Advisor) - Enyaba  
The Emperor - Joseph Joestar  
General Li - Sadao _~~(Jotaro’s dad that’s not busy playing the sax anymore)~~_  
Shan Yu - Dio Brando  
Yao - Jean - Pierre Polnareff  
Ling - Kakyoin Noriaki  
Chien-Po - Avdol Muhammad   
Mushu - Iggy  
Cricket - Sex Pistols (Mainly #5)**

_**Oh boy, this is gonna be quite the ride...  
And BOY am I gonna have fun with this!** _

__

_**ALSO, I will make this a 2 part story because apparently it’s getting too damn long and I wouldn’t want to make a novel on a single post!** _

  


[Originally posted by xoxoyazyxoxo](http://tmblr.co/ZrEVkVY7CeNleu00)

Somewhere, far away, during a night with the full moon peeking from behind the clouds, many soldiers were walking up and down the Great Chinese Wall, making sure no threats were to befall the Kingdom...

However, this very night seemed to be rather problematic for one simple soldier, whose helmet had been stolen by a bird...But it was not just any bird, it was a hawk.

The man stared in confusion at the bird that perked itself on a spear, croaking into the night, and almost as if on cue, a grappling hook was thrown high into the sky, latching itself onto the stone wall.

As the man stepped forward to see what was going on, countless more hooks rained in the sky, grabbing onto the wall, and it was then that he realised they were under attack, which made him yell out for his comrades, telling them to light the signal, running towards the little base.

Much to his dismay, instead of his allies, huge huns came out instead, so he quickly jumped on the wooden ladder before they could chop it off, and climbing on the roof, he grabbed a lit torch, only to be met face to face with the abominable Hun leader, Dio Brando, his hawk obediently latching itself on his master’s shoulder.

The loyal shoulder realised he had no chance to win a 1 on 1 combat, so he threw his torch in the tar filled fountains, and thus, alerting all the other bases situated on the Wall, and in turn, all of them lighting up the signal.

  


[Originally posted by kaylor](http://tmblr.co/Zi3SHyYCQI_3uq00)

  
**“Now all of China knows you’re here!”** the solder spoke bravely, feeling a sense of pride as he was able to at least alert the Emperor of the potential danger.

In turn, the enemy leader only smirked widely, breaking the Chinese flag and lighting it up on fire, only saying one word - ** _“Perfect.”_**

His plan was going accordingly, and the little soldier that only did his duty as instructed, fell right into his master plan.

\---

* * *

In the Palace, General Kujo, along with 2 of his soldier, went to alert the Emperor of the grave new befalling the Empire, and thus, kneeling and bowing in front of him, his face grave and stern.

  
 **“Your Majesty, the Huns have crossed our northern border.”** Sadao informed the Emperor, but he was quickly cut off by his advisor.  
 **“Impossible! No once can get through the Great Wall!”** Enyaba sneered at the general, hitting her staff on the ground.  
 **“Dio Brando is leading them. We’ll set up defenses around your palace immediately.”** the general declared, but his words were denied by the wise Emperor.  
 **“No. Send your troops to protect my people.”** Emperor Joestar informed. **“Enyaba.”**  
 **“Yes, Your Highness?”** the old woman asked.  
 **“Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible.”** Joseph ordered the advisor.  
 **“Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him.”** the General tried to reason with his master.  
 **“I won’t take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat.”** the Emperor explained to the man in front of him, while also giving him a gentle new lesson of life.

\---

In another part of China, there was a girl that recently turned of age, and had to be sent to the Matchmaker very soon, to find a suitable husband for her - Until then, she had to revise constantly the lessons of proper etiquette and lady mannerism that have been taught to her since she was but a little babe.

  


[Originally posted by sarathedisneylover](http://tmblr.co/Z4YV9h2nXQqTs)

  
**“Quiet and demure. Graceful. Polite. Delicate. Refined. Poised. Punctual!”** the girl sat in bed, eating rice and neatly writing the words on her arm, so she would remember them later on, when needed.

However, as soon as she spoke out the last word, the rooster sang and she quickly jolted up from the bed, calling out for her little brother, Narancia, while blowing on her skin so the ink would dry.  
  
 **“Narancia! Nara...! Ah, there you are!”** the girl found her little brother snoring on the floor, no doubt having fallen asleep again while playing. **“Aww, Nara, who’s the most adorable little brother in the world?! Come on, help me out, it’s gonna be fun!”** she said, dragging her hyperactive brother out of his room.  
 **“You want me to help you with your chores, right? You’ve got it!”** he grinned widely, as the girl took a bag of grains, roped it around her brother’s waist and gave him a nice treat, telling him where to run so the chickens would all get to eat.

But of course, just as he was going out of the room...He missed the door and hit himself on the wall.  
No worries, though, he quickly recovered and started running around the garden, trying to use up all the energy he had.

On the other hand, their father, Leone, kneeled inside the shrine of their ancestors, bowing and praying for them, knowing very well what kind of daughter he had and how she needed to be tamed, in a way.

  
 **“Damn it, Ancestors, if you truly are there, _PLEASE_ help my daughter impress that annoying Matchmaker today. I promise I won’t drink sake for the rest of the week.”** just as he said that, Narancia got in the shrine, circled his father, and left, just like that.  
  


The grains that remained in the shrine attracted quite a lot of chickens, which only exasperated Abbacchio further.  
  


 **“ _PLEASE_ help her, or at least help my headache, or I have no idea what I’m gonna do.” **he groaned, facepalming.  
  


In the meantime, Y/N had enough time to dress up nicely and brush her hair, pulling it in a neat tail in the back, as she went to the shrine, hurriedly bringing her father some tea, only to bump into him, make the cup fall and shatter.

But she was prepared, she already knew she may or may not fuck up, so she brought a spare cup, smiling in victory at her witty plan.

  
 **“Remember, the doctor said 3 cups of tea in the morning, and 3 at night. Only that will help you with the pain caused by the war against the Hun Diavolo.”** she smiled, not caring that her father was constantly calling out her name so she would pay attention.  
 **“Y/N...Why aren’t you in town already? We are counting on you to-”** he began saying, only to be neatly cut off by the girl.  
 **“To uphold the family honour.”** she smiled at him.

In truth, Abbacchio was rather annoyed with having to constantly repeat that _ **‘Honour’** _bullshit, almost as if he was some robot manufactured only to bring honour, but he was aware of how cruel society can be to those who don’t abide the rules, so even if he had to hurt his daughter’s feelings, in a way, by not letting her be free and do as she pleases, he’d rather her live a normal life than be hated and shunned.

  
 **“Don’t worry, papa, I won’t let you down.”** the girl smiled sweetly at him as she unconsciously tugged down on her sleeve to cover the words written in ink. **“Wish me luuuuck~!”** she thrilled as she started skipping down the stairs.  
 **“I’m...Going to pray some more...And drink some sake...”** Leone sighed, looking down at his little son as he came next to him, munching on some nice treat.

\---

In town, Bruno was pacing up and down, waiting for her daughter to appear already, until some woman came out of the building, calling out to him.

  
 **“Bruno Buccellati, is your daughter here already? The Matchmaker is not a patient woman.”** she informed the worrying man as she went back inside.  
 **“Of all days to be late...I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck.”** he sighed, looking up to the sky with a worried expression.  
 **“How lucky can they be? They’re all dead! Besides, I’ve got _ALL_ the luck we’ll need! This is your chance to prove yourselves, Pistols!” **grandpa Mista smirked, looking at the playful bullets in his little birdcage, wanting to do a little test of luck.

He covered his eyes with his hand, letting his lucky bullets guide his fate as he passed the street, despite Bruno’s warnings...  
But of course, Mista was on the other side of the road, not touched by the traffic.  
The same can’t be said about the traffic, however, as there was only chaos and mayhem where she stepped.

 **“Yep, these bullets are lucky ones! Now, as long as there’s no Number 4, Y/N won’t have to fear a thing!”** Mista cheered carefree, showing off the birdcage in which the bullets were cheering as well.  
  


As if on cue, a gorgeous black horse, ridden by none other than Y/N, came in sigh, and she quickly jumped off in front of her ‘mother’, claiming that she’s there...With an ear of wheat stuck in her hair.

  
 **“What? But, Mama, I had to -”** the girl tried to reason her tardiness, but her mum had none of it.  
 **“None of your excuses. Now, let’s get you cleaned up.”** Bruno cut her off, getting her inside the building.

_**“This is what you give me to work with  
Well honey, I've seen worse  
We're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse” **_the woman sang as she undressed Y/N and threw her in the bubbly bath.

  


[Originally posted by dianahprince](http://tmblr.co/ZdgdtxY9LUUx0q00)

**“It’s freezing!”** the poor girl shivered, hugging herself.  
 **“It would have been warm if you were here on time.”** Bruno scolded her gently.

  
 _ **“We'll have you washed and dried  
Primped and polished till you glow with pride  
Trust my recipe for instant bride  
You'll bring honor to us all”**_ the woman sang again as she started washing the girl’s hair with much pride.  
  


 **“Y/N, what is this?”** Bruno raised his eyebrow in confusion as he tried to scrub the girl’s arm and noticed the scribblings.  
 **“Uhhh...Notes? In case I forget something?”** the girl tried to play it cool, awkwardly taking her arm back.  
 **“Hold this. We’ll need more luck than I thought.”** Mista chuckled, giving Bruno the bird cage with the bullets, as the girl finished bathing and put on a simple white robe.

**_“Wait and see, when we're through”_** the first woman sang, cheerfully brushing half half of Y/N’s hair.  
 ** _“Boys will gladly go to war for you”_** the second woman sang, brushing the other half of her hair, then tying it up in an updo with a red ribbon.  
 **“With good fortune”** the first woman began her verse, letting the other one continue.  
 **“And a great hairdo.”** the other one said, putting the mirror in front of her and the girl.  
 **“You'll bring honor to us all”** the women sang, accompanied by Bruno.

**“A girl can bring her family  
Great honor in one way  
By striking a good match  
And this could be that day”** all the women were singing outside the building as Bruno was walking Y/N to the seamstresses, and in the way, the girl stopped to ponder the best move for checkers, beating the elderly man who thought he won...Before being dragged by her mum.

**_“Men want girls with good taste”_** the seamstress dressed in green sang  
 ** _“Calm”_** the one dressed in blue chirped simply.  
 ** _“Obedient_** “ Bruno cheered, helping the women with the red sash.  
 ** _“Who work fast paced”_** the plump seamstress jumped off the stool.  
“With good breeding and a tiny waist” Bruno sang, throwing the other end of the sash to the blue seamstress.  
 ** _“You'll bring honor to us all”_** they both sang as they suffocated the poor girl the the sash tightly knotted, but she at least looked stunning.

**_“We all must serve our Emperor  
Who guards us from the Huns  
A man by bearing arms  
A girl by bearing sons” _**everyone seemed to sing this overly annoying and indoctrinated song as the poor girl was dragged to the make up artist.

 _ **“When we're through  
You can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom soft and pale  
How could any fellow say "no sale"  
You'll bring honor to us all”**_ the make up artist caked her face with the traditional make up for soon to be brides, and the girl simply took out a strand of hair to cover her forehead, admiring herself in the mirror.

**“There, you're ready.”** Bruno smiled tenderly at his daughter, taking out a gorgeous lower comb and putting it in her hair, caressing her face with pride and love.  
 **“Not yet!”** Mista hurried inside with a huge grin. **_“An apple for serenity.”_** he began, putting a shiny red apple in her mouth. _**“A pendant for balance.”**_ he continued, putting a lucky charm in her sash. _**“Beads of jade for beauty.“**_ he trailed on, putting the necklace around her neck. **_“You must proudly show it!”_** he raised up her chin, so she’ll carry herself with pride. _**“Now add the Pistols, just for luck! And even you can't blow it!”**_ Mista put the birdcage to the sash, winking at the girl and doing a playful hip-hit with the girl, urging her to join the rest of her peers.

 _ **“Ancestors, hear my plea  
Help me not to make a fool of me  
And to not uproot my family tree  
Keep my father standing tall!”**_ the girl smiled up at the sky, praying and rushing after the rest of the maidens.

 _ **“Scarier than the undertaker  
We are meeting our matchmaker”**_ the rest of the girl sang, as Y/N quickly caught up to them.  
 ** _  
“Destiny, guard our girls  
And our future as it fast unfurls  
Please look kindly on these cultured pearls  
Each a perfect porcelain doll” _**all the women around sang, encouraging their daughters.

 _ **“Please bring honor to us-  
Please bring honor to us-  
Please bring honor to us-  
Please bring honor to us-  
Please bring honor to us all!”**_ the girls sang, opening their coloured sun umbrellas and kneeling in front of the Matchmaker’s house in sync...Well, almost.

  


[Originally posted by selenaigomez](http://tmblr.co/ZifutqYCLr1eSa00)

  
**“Y/N”** the Matchmaker Trish took out the pen from her hairdo and phlegmatically called out her name.  
 **“Present!”** Y/N raised quickly, raising her hand enthusiastically.  
 **“Speaking without permission.”** Trish sneered, turning her back to the girl and walking inside.  
 **“...Oops.”** Y/N muttered, facepalming, realising that she was already fucking up.  
 **“Who spit in her bean curd?”** she could hear her grandpa ask Bruno, which made her giggle softly.

  
Inside, Matchmaker Una started severely analysing her, saying she’s too skinny, not good for bearing sons, all while one of the Pistols, specifically Number 3, managed to escape the birdcage and was jumping around like a little cricket, making the girl quietly try to catch it, only to have to put it in her mouth as the pink haired ugly lady turned around, getting annoyingly close to her face, telling her to recite the final admonition.

  


[Originally posted by disneyfeverdaily](http://tmblr.co/ZPyhqk2NOgBa3)

Taking out her fan and hiding her face behind it, she quickly spit the bullet and started reciting what she remembered from the poem she kept repeating over and over at home.

 **  
“Fulfill your duties calmly and...Respectfully. Uhm...Reflect before you snack...Act! This shall bring you honour and glory.”** the girl sighed in relief as she got it right and got away with the little cheating she did, despite the Matchmaker looking to see if she had anything written on her fan.  
 **“Now, pour the tea.”** Trish dragged her by the wrist to the table, and so, getting ink on her hand without realising, much to the girl’s horror. **“To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity...And refinement.”** Y/N didn’t even relise she was spilling the tea on the table, just next to the cup, as she was staring blankly at the beard Matchmaker Una did on her face with her fingers. **“You must also be poised.”** the girl quickly poised herself and poured the tea in the cup this time, only to see #3 bathing peacefully in the warm beverage.  
 **“Uhmmm, pardon me...”** the girl tried to warn the magenta haired woman as she took the cup to drink, only to get scolded.  
 **“ _AND_ silent!” **she glared at the beautiful girl, raising the cup, taking a sniff of it.  
 **“Could I just take that back? Just one moment.”** the girl asked, crawling on the table and taking a hold of the cup...Only to spill it on the Matchmaker’s face and clothes.  
 **“ _WHY_ , you, clumsy...!”**

The pink haired woman was ready to shake the girl and scold her, only to realise she had something in her clothes, that make her shake and walk backwards, hitting the immolated coals used for the tea, and falling on them, creating a hole in her clothes and for her to jump up and down, trying to put off the fire, while shrieking like a monkey.

Y/N’s brilliant idea was to fan the hole, only to make the fire grow even more, and the woman burst out of her building, yelling for someone to put the fire out, as the younger girl threw the tea at her, successfully extinguishing the fire...

And her chances of marriage.

She softly handed her the teapot back as she covered her face and started walking back to her family.

 **  
“ _YOU ARE A DISGRACE!_ You _MAY_ look like a bride, but you will _NEVER_ bring your family honour!” **Trish Una screeched in her face, as make up and tea were smearing down her face.

Everyone on the streets left, as only Bruno and Mista stood there, quietly trying to console the girl.

In vain, though.

She rode back home, not even able to face her smiling father, as she walked her horse back to the stables, looking at herself on the water sheen, watching herself with disappointment and anger.

**_“Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride...”_** the girl sang to herself as she exited the stables and walked by the house, only to see Bruno tell Leone what happened at the Matchmaker and their reactions crushed her.  
  
 ** _“Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be I'm not meant to play this part  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart” _**she sighed, taking out the Pistols and letting them hang around her as she walked to the beautiful garden, on the way there jumping on the bridge rail and skipping on the posts.

 _ **“Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight, back at me  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know” **_she sang, watching herself in the pond before looking at the sky with a sorrowful look, before making her way to the shrine.

  


[Originally posted by movie-scenesx](http://tmblr.co/Z_Ugye2ND938i)

  
_**“Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show who I am inside  
When will my reflection show who I am inside” **_the girl continued, bowing down in front of the graves, using her sleeve to wipe away the dreadful make up and letting her hair down, before going back to the garden and sitting on the stone bench under the gorgeous Cherry tree.

Just as she sat down, she heard someone clear their throat, only to reveal the lavender haired man she called father looking at her with an expression that was much gentler than usual.

The girl couldn’t even face him, so she quickly snapped her head away, combing her hair with her fingers, looking down with her eyes closed, as the man sat down next to her.

**“Huh...We have quite the nice blossoms this year...Oh, look at that. That one’s blooming rather late. I bet all the sake I have that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all.”** Abbacchio tried to reassure his daughter, taking the flower comb from her lap and fixing her hair, making her smile at him with a thankful expression.

  


[Originally posted by geranialeshume](http://tmblr.co/ZXPfrZ2ch4V8r)

They shared a tender look of love that was quickly interrupted by the sound of drums, making the man frown in confusion and dread.

He realised what was happening, as all the family went out to the gates, but while Bruno told the girl to stay inside, Mista pointed to the boxes she could use to jump on the gate to spy on them.

The Royal advisor was telling them that the huns have invaded China and that at least 1 man from every family must serve the Emperor, and unfortunately, their family was called as well.

  


[Originally posted by pocdisneys](http://tmblr.co/Z1akJr2T3Ti0n)

She watched her father limp with his chin up in front of the soldiers, bowing respectfully and taking the scroll from his hand, saying how honoured he is to serve the Emperor.

  
 **“Papa, you can’t go!”** the girl jumped off and went in front of him, shielding him. **“Please, sir, my father has already fought bravely and he is also injured-”** she tried to beg them, but the hag Advisor rode in front of them, yelling at them.  
“Silence! You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man’s presence!” the Advisor cackled, riding her horse away.  
 **“Y/N...Godamn it, you just can’t stop dishonouring me.”** Leone looked away from his daughter as the grandpa gently pulled her away, feeling sad, knowing her benevolent intentions.

  
Abbacchio nodded at the soldier as he told him the orders and limped back in the house, not even looking at Bruno or bothering to take his cane again, all while the advisor kept saying more and more names.

Leone went back to his room, looking at the armor, taking his sword and trying to wield it, just like before when he wasn’t injured, and took out his Stand, but soon, his leg gave away and was barely able to grab on a pillar and keep himself straight, panting in pain and cursing the huns for disturbing their peace and taking him away from his loving family.

What he didn’t know was that his daughter was watching him from the hallway, crying as her heart broke seeing her father go through something like that.

Their dinner was silent, as she poured everyone tea, thunder and lightning striking outside, but every little noise pissed her off, driving her to the edge, until she slammed her cup on the table, raising and looking at her father.

  
 **“You shouldn’t have to go!”** her voice was raised, but it was cracking.  
 **“Y/N...!”** Bruno gasped, trying to calm her down.  
 **“There are plenty of young men to fight for China!”** she tried to reason.  
 **“It is an honour to protect my country and my family.”** Abbacchio looked away, reciting the words he was indoctrinated to say.  
 **“So you’ll go there to die for your stupid honour?!”** she gritted her teeth in anger.  
 **“I will die doing what’s right, for goddamn once!”** he retorted back.  
 **“But if -”** she tried to reason again, but he got to his feet, towering over her.  
 **“I know my place! It is time you learned yours!”** he spoke so harshly, like never before, it was like he was someone else, which made the girl snap her eyes wide open in shock.  
 **“If you think that a graveyard is your place, then fine, do what you want! But don’t expect China to sing you praises and don’t expect me to mourn for you!”** she started crying angry tears, running away from that place, done with the whole fanaticism around.

That’s when she knew what she had to do...But she was afraid to admit it.  
She stood on the stone totem, letting rain soak her as she cried, and from outside, she could see her father trying to console her mother, but Bruno couldn’t even look at his husband...

  


[Originally posted by mulandaily](http://tmblr.co/ZmwgIl2jhPrAO)

_**And it hurt.** _

So much.

She was ready.

She knew what she had to do.

She went to the shrine, lighting up an incense stick, praying to the ancestors, then went to her parents’ room, taking the scroll and replacing it with her flower comb, took the armor and sword from the wardrobe, cutting her gorgeous long hair so she would resemble a man, putting it in a bun.

  


[Originally posted by vodka-con-amor](http://tmblr.co/Zpx5DgY0htaPuu00)

She put on her armor, went to the stables to her horse and so, they rode away to fulfill the role of a man in China.

  
Just as she left the place, Mista woke up with a gasp, as Number 5 kept crying that Y/N was gone, so he lit a lantern and went to Bruno’s and Abbacchio’s room, alerting them of what happened, which made Leone stare at the older man with horror and remorse, taking the flower comb in his hand and rushing, with his cane, to the wardrobe -

The armor and sword were gone.

He ran outside, in the rain, not caring about anything but to have his daughter back...

  


[Originally posted by zackfaire-archive](http://tmblr.co/ZMa3zu2hqPgva)

**“Y/N! GODDAMN IT, Y/N, PLEASE COME BACK, I’M SORRY!”** his voice boomed through the place, but he slipped and fell down.  
 **“Leone, you must go after her! She could be killed!”** Bruno worried, helping his husband get up.  
 **“If I reveal her...She will be...”** Abbacchio bit his lip so hard, trying not to cry, that blood started to go down his mouth.

  
Instead, all he could do was curse himself for arguing with the daughter he loved so much and try to comfort Bruno, who was crying in his shoulder, while Mista could only watch in sorrow the pair while praying to the Ancestors to have her be okay.

Somewhere in the Shrine, the ghost of Kars summoned someone named **_“Iggy”_** who awoke from a dark and fiery mist, screeching _**“I LIIIIIIVE!”**_

Kars had to scold Iggy for his over enthusiasm, as he hit the gong, waking all the ancestors to discuss the fate of the girl.  
The Zeppelis and the Speedwagons were fighting between themselves, there was the whole chaos that resulted in Iggy destroying the statue of the protector, and cursing himself for having to create a plan not to die.  
Outside, he met with #5 and together, they went in search for the girl.

##  **_\---_ **

  
Somewhere in the mountains, Dio was riding his army of Stand users as the D’arby brothers found two spies and threw them in the middle of them.

As Dio jumped off the horse, Pet Shop, his hawk, perched itself on the shoulder, and the man went in front of the 2 scouts with a smirk, watching their terrified looks.

 **  
“Nice work, gentlemen. You found MY army. Dio’s army.”** Dio spoke tauntingly.  
 **“Emperor Joestar will stop you!”** the younger scout was brave enough to speak up.  
 **“Stop me? Haha! He invited me! By building his stupid Speedwagon wall, he challenged my strength...My authority! Well, I’m here to play his little game.”** the blond man took the poor spy by his throat, taking out his Stand, before throwing the man to the ground, feigning to put The World on them. **“Go! Out of my sight! Tell Joseph Joestar to send his strongest armies! I’m ready. None may challenge me.”** Dio made them run away, before stroking his chin, mockingly. **“How many men does it take to deliver a message, I wonder~?”** he crossed his arms, waiting for The Empress to act.  
 **“One, my Lord.”** she laughed as she attached her Stand to one the men’s arm, easily killing one of them.

\---

Y/N, who was looking through the bamboo forest at the army camp, glanced at her horse and clearing her throat, did her best manly impersonation, only to have the horse roll on the ground, neigh-laughing at her, which only made her roll her eyes in annoyance.

What neither of them was expecting was a big fire to form behind the rocks and the silhouette of a dog, and a dark voice calling out to them.

  
 **“Did I hear someone ask for a miracle? Let me hear you say AAAARGHHH!”** the voice roared, scaring the girl, screaming and hiding behind a rock along with her horse. **“That’s close enough.”** the being chuckled in a lighter tone.  
 **“A ghost?”** the girl whispered to herself, unsure of what she was seeing.  
 **“Get ready, Y/N, your canine salvation is at hand! For I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade! So heed my word! ‘Cause if the army finds out you’re a girl, the penalty is _DEATH!_ ”** the scary being’s rawr echoed through the place.  
 **“Who are you...?”** she asked, peeking from behind the rock.  
 **“Who am I? WHO am I?! I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful! The pleasurable! The indestructible Iggy!”** from behind the rock, Y/N saw a small and adorable dog grinning at her with a shit-eating smirk.

  
The girl and her horse felt rather disappointed at the help they received, so much that the cabalin started trampling on the dog because of the fear it sent them through, only to have the girl gently push it away and pick the dog by the tail, no longer a pancake on the ground.

  
 **“Uh...My ancestors send a little puppy to help me?”** she asked in disdain.  
 **“Hey, hound! Hound, not puppy! I don’t to the tail wagging.”** Iggy said, only to wag his tail rapidly.  
 **“You’re, uhm...Tiny. Very tiny.”** the girl looked at him weirdly.  
 **“Of course, I’m travel-size for your convenience. If I was my real size, your cow here would die of fright”** Iggy boasted, as the horse tried to hit him with his hoof again. **“...Down, Bessie. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straaaaight through your armor...OOH!”** Iggy wagged his tail, almost lecherously, making the girl put her arm around her chest instinctively, kicking the dog away, only for him to stumble next to #5. **“All right, that’s it! Dishonour! Dishonour on your whole family! Dishonour on you, dishonour on your cow-”** he began, making #5 take a note of all the things she brought dishonour to.

  


[Originally posted by sarathedisneylover](http://tmblr.co/Z4YV9h2Ur2L3p)

  
**“Okay, I know, it’s a little late for that anyway. I’m sorry, Iggy, it’s just...I’m very nervous. I’ve never done this before.”** she apologised, which made Iggy start scolding and teaching her as they all walked to the camp.  
  
 **“Okay, now show me your man walk.”** he instructed, hiding in her hood. **“Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up and strut.”** he said, controlling her, and prancing through the camp, looking awkwardly as everyone was staring at her weirdly. **“Beautiful, isn’t it?”** Iggy asked in amusement, as the girl started at everyone in disgust.  
 **“No, they’re disgusting.”** she scrunched up her nose, seeing someone use chopsticks to get the dirt from between his toes.  
 **“No, they are men. You have to act like them, so pay attention.”** Iggy instructed again.

  
Of course, somehow, she got in front of a man showing off her red dragon tattoo on his plump belly and chest, saying it will protect him from harm.  
The silver haired man punched him in the gut, making the red haired one laugh healthily, patting the silver haired on the shoulder, telling the unfortunate one that he should get his money back.  
  


 **“I...Don’t think I can do this...”** she looked in horror and disgust at the display in front of her.  
 **“What are ya looking at?!”** the one who punched asked, looking at her with a weird look.  
 **“Punch him! It’s how men say hello!”** Iggy urged her, and she complied, punching the buff silver haired man, making him stumble into the smiling black man, who patted his shoulders.  
 **“Oh, Polnareff, you’ve made a friends!”** he hummed in amusement.  
 **“Good. Slap him on the butt, they like that.”** Iggy told her again, and she complied without question.  
 **“WHOA WHOA WHOA! I’m gonna hit you SO hard, it’ll make your ancestors dizzy!”** Polnareff took her my the neck, glaring down at her.  
 **“Polnareff, relax and chant with me.”** the man took him by the shoulders and started chanting some traditional tune, trying to calm down his friend, which seemed to work.  
 **“Ayyy, you ain’t worth my time...Chicken boy.”** he insulted, making Iggy get out of her hood and yell out, incredibly offended, the same insult, almost in disbelief.  
 **“Say that to my face, ya limp noodle!”** Iggy cried out, making Polnareff try to hit them, but instead, she dodged and he hit the red haired boy instead, blacking his eye.  
 **“Oh. Sorry, Kakyoin.”** Polnareff chuckled sheepishly.

And so, somehow, the girl tried to hide while the 3 were fighting, but Kakyoin saw her and they ran after her, only to get fooled and have to abruptly stop by the food line...

And Avdol not to be able to stop in time and to send everyone down, like Domino, while the girl was looking at them with a guilty expression.

  
Meanwhile, in the general tent, Sadao was explaining strategies to his son, Jotaro, telling him that he will have to stay here and train the new recruits, waiting for Enyaba’s approval to get into battle, naming him Captain Kujo, who smirked in pride and accomplishment, thanking his father.

Leaving the tent, however, he noticed the mayhem that left him jaw-dropped, and his father left, letting him to whatever he wanted as he went for the surprise attack on the Huns.

Jotaro stepped in front of them, yelling out for them to shut the hell up, only for them all to stop and point at the poor girl, saying she started it all - Girl who was huddled on the ground in a fetal position, trying to keep herself from getting hurt.

She quickly got up from the ground, noticing the man’s aquamarine eyes glaring down at her, and dusting herself, she gulped, awaiting a good scholding.

  
 **“I don’t need anyone causing trouble in my camp.”** Jotaro grunted, towering over her even while she was standing.  
 **“Sorry. Uhm...S-Sorry you had to see that...Uh..You know how it you...But you know how it is when you get those uh...Manly urges and you just gotta kill something. Fix things. Cook outdoors.”** she did the best manly impression, which was extremely exaggerate, especially by the awkward punch on Jotaro’s arm, or the way she would punch her chest.  
 **“What’s your name?”** the brunet man asked the girl, who started stuttering, and looking away, trying to come up with a name.  
 **“Your commanding officer just asked you a question!”** Enyaba scolded her, hitting her legs with her staff.  
 **“Uh...I’ve got a name. Ha! And it’s a boy’s name, too! Uhmmm...”** she trailed on, waiting for Iggy to say something.  
 **“How about Kakyoin?”** he whispered softly.  
 **“His name is Kakyoin.”** she answered, not realising that Jotaro was getting closer to her.  
 **“That’s not what I asked.”** he grunted, glaring at her.  
 **“Ah...Ah Chu?”** Iggy giggled.  
 **“Ah Chu.”** the girl said, absent-minded.  
 **“...Ah Chu?”** Jotaro raised his eyebrow in disbelief.  
 **“Gesundheit! Haha...I kill myself.”** Iggy giggled even more at his own silliness.  
 **“Iggy...!”** she tried to warn her companion.  
 **“Iggy?”** Jotaro raised his voice in annoyance.  
 **“Fugo! Say Fugo, he was my best friend-”** he trailed on, making the girl shush him by quickly grabbing his mouth.  
 **“Fugo. My name is Fugo.”** she finally answered.  
 **“Let me see your conscription notice.”** Jotaro snatched the scroll from her sash, opening it. **“Abbacchio Leone? _THE_ Abbacchio Leone?”** he asked, raising his eyebrow in surprise.  
 **“I didn’t know Abbacchio Leone had a son.”** Enyaba was just as shocked.  
 **“He, uh...Doesn’t talk about me much.”** she tried to play it cool, by trying to spit on the ground...And failing.  
 **“I can see why. The boy’s an absolute lunatic.”** Enyaba tried to say to Jotaro, only to have everyone snigger in amusement.  
 **“Thanks to your friend, Fugo, you will all spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. And tomorrow, the real work begins. Don’t think either of you can slack off.”** Captain Kujo ordered before leaving for his tent, everyone around growling at the poor girl.  
 **“You know...We have to work on your people skills.”** Iggy said, making the girl sigh.

At the end of the day, she pitched her tent away from the others, just in case, and it’s needless to say that she fell asleep within seconds.

The next day, Iggy woke Y/N up by making #5 cry, snatching her blanket, forcing food down her throat, trying to get her to look more fierce and making her get up and run, while he tried to bring her the sword, but it was too late. 

  


[Originally posted by queen-of-february](http://tmblr.co/Zija7i20ssf-v)

By the time she arrived, everyone was making fun of the annoying Enyaba, until Kakyoin noticed her and her tardiness, while Polnareff mocked her by asking if she was hungry.

Thankfully, she was saved from a ‘ _ **Knuckle Sandwich”**_ by Jotaro who yelled for them to shut up and went to the wooden lances, taking off his shirt, as the girl could only whistle in her head how hot he was, not even caring what he was talking about discipline and whatever.

Of course, Polnareff had to mock him, which only resulted in everyone stepping back from the line, highlighting him, while Jotaro took a bow and arrow, making his Stand, Star Platinum, shooting it to the top of the wooden pole.

  


[Originally posted by jojoposesofficial](http://tmblr.co/ZjXZck2dSwRR0)

**“Glad someone volunteered. Go retrieve that arrow...Without your Stand.”** Jotaro smirked in amusement seeing Polnareff’s crestfallen face that quickly turned into a scowl as he cracked his knuckles, ready for action.  
 **“I’ll get that arrow, pretty boy.”** he murmured, glaring at the arrow. “And I’ll do it with my shirt on.” he walked in front of the pole, readying himself to jump on it, only to get stopped by the captain once again.  
 **“Aren’t you forgetting something?”** he asked, getting 2 golden weights and wrapping them around the man’s wrists. **“These represent discipline and strength. You need both to reach the arrow.”** he declared, while everyone was silently chuckling, seeing the silver haired man go through such torture.

Of course, no matter how much he struggled, neither he, nor Kakyoin, Avdol or the girl could do anything else but fail.

 **“Yare Yare Daze...We’ve got a lot to do.”** he tipped his hat, going to the wooden sticks and throwing everyone one.

  


[Originally posted by harvnoshiobana](http://tmblr.co/ZLATeY2gZPQF_)

Of course, the petty Polnareff had to catch Y/N’s lance and use it to hit her legs, making her fall, acting as if nothing happened.

  


[Originally posted by johnnysilverhand](http://tmblr.co/ZGipIy2MTTJjn)

**_“Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns”_** Jotaro sang, showing off by easily twirling the stick around, then getting the 2 vases by their handle, throwing them to the sky and easily breaking them, making everyone gasp in awe.

 _  
 **“Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?”**_ he sang as everyone was supposed to replicate everything, but Kakyoin wanted to pull a prank on the girl, putting a beetle in her clothes, making her hit and knock down everyone as she attempted to get the disgusting creature away.

  
 _ **“You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you”**_ he continued as he used the stick to jump into the air, doing a fancy flip and landing in front of the girl, who hit him in the gut without realising, which in turn made him take her by the shirt, glaring at her to stop her foolishness.

**_“Tranquil as a forest but on fire within”_** he tried to teach everyone how to properly shoot arrows in the bullseye while also getting an arrow, which made Iggy try to give the girl an arrow that already had an apple, but they easily got caught

  
 _ **“Once you find your center, you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue” **_this time, he had a wooden water basin on his head, using his stick to dodge or hit the rocks thrown at him by everyone else. When it was time for Y/N to replicate, the basin fell on her head, blinding her as she got hit by all rocks, and even managed to sent on his way, which he swiftly dodged, rolling his eyes at her.

 ** _  
“Somehow I'll make a man out of you”_** he showed them how to catch fish from the river, but she somehow managed to catch Polnareff’s toes instead, and had Iggy bring her a salmon.

  
 _ **“I'm never gonna catch my breath”**_ poor Avdol sighed, trying to dodge the burning arrows sent his way.

 ** _  
“Say goodbye to those who knew me”_** Polnareff fell to the ground, an arrow lodging itself in his butt.

 _ **  
“Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym”**_ Kakyoin whined, hitting his head on a stone, trying to break it, but only getting his face smashed instead.  
 _ **  
“This guy's got 'em scared to death”**_ Iggy chuckled, as he tried to wash Y/N’s face as Jotaro blackened her eye in a hand to hand sparring.  
 _ **  
“Hope he doesn't see right through me”**_ she thrilled, trying to get herself up, despite feeling like her horse jumped on her.  
  
 ** _“Now I really wish that I knew how to swim”_** Avdol cried out, as they all tried to jump on the poles in the water, only to stop, almost falling, and getting everyone to fall off instead.

 _ **“Be a man  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
Be a man  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon” **_they chanted as they tried to learn how to use the firework explosives, only to somehow get Kakyoin to fool with Y/N’s dragon and make Enyaba’s tent catch fire.  
  


At the end of the day, Jotaro was sitting on a rock far up above the camp, sighing to himself, not realising how much of a drag everything was going to be, and feeling as if he was getting nowhere with them.

__

_**“Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order and you might survive”**_ the next day they had to get water by carrying 2 buckets on a stick on their shoulders, but the poor girl really wasn’t used to such exhausting physical labour and fell on the ground, making Captain Kujo go to her, take the buckets, looking at her with disappointment, before jogging to the front of the line again.

  
 _ **“You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?”**_ at the end of the 2nd day, he took her horse’s reigns, giving it to her, not wanting to look at her, that’s how much of a disappointment she was.

However, that only seemed to motivate her further, as she quickly knotted the weights around her wrists and started trying to climb up the pole, despite being the dead of night and needing a much deserved sleep.

_**“Be a man  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
Be a man  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon”**_ it took all night for her to be able to catch the drift of how it was done, and when the morning Sun rose and her fellow colleagues were starting to get out of their tents, she was almost there, reaching the top.  
  


She still stumbled a bit, being drenched in sweat, but her ambition and motivation were strong enough for her to pull through, and she managed to get on the top of the pole, making everyone cheer as she weakly panted in victory.

As soon as Jotaro got out of his tent to see what the whole chaos was about, an arrow was thrown at him, as he then noticed the girl perched up on the pole, waving and smiling sheepishly at him.

It was then that he could finally feel a sense of accomplishment, seeing his worst student succeed after so much training. It was her resolve - Unbreakable - Just as his.

_**“Be a man  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
Be a man  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon” **_ by the end of it, everyone was able to properly shoot, the girl easily managed to knock him out in a hand to hand combat, everyone was able to get their balance on point and skip on the water poles, they could all carry the water buckets, catch fish from the river, be proper comrades and even be disciplined enough to use the stick.

  


[Originally posted by shikamaruuuuu](http://tmblr.co/Zdddzc2UWTeat)

Everything seemed fine to them, but they had no idea that Dio managed, with the help of Pet Shop, his hawk, to find out that the city in the pass was guarded by the imperial army, and they were going to kill those arrogant men who thought they could best him, Dio Brando!


	3. Platinum Cherry Blossom - Kujo Jotaro (2/2)

##  **_MULAN x STARDUST CRUSADERS & VENTO AUREO (just a tiny bit)_ **

##  **_Cast:_ **

**Fa Mulan - Reader  
Li Shang - Kujo Jotaro   
Fa Li (Mulan’s mother) - Bruno Buccellati _~~(You had it coming...)~~_  
Fa Zhou (Mulan’s father) - Leone Abbacchio _~~(Godamn it, me...)~~_  
Little Brother (Mulan’s dog) - Ghirga Narancia _ ~~(Wtf am I doing?)~~_  
Grandmother Fa - Guido Mista _~~(By this point, you can go ahead and throw me out of the window)~~_  
The Matchmaker - Trish Una _ ~~(Sorry, girl, I never liked you)~~_  
Chi Fu (Annoying Advisor) - Enyaba   
The Emperor - Joseph Joestar   
General Li - Sadao _~~(Jotaro’s dad that’s not busy playing the sax anymore)~~_  
Shan Yu - Dio Brando   
Yao - Jean - Pierre Polnareff   
Ling - Kakyoin Noriaki   
Chien-Po - Avdol Muhammad   
Mushu - Iggy   
Cricket - Sex Pistols (Mainly #5)**

**_This is so much fun omfg, hope you’re enjoying the ride as much as I am!!!  
_ **

  


[Originally posted by estantefeminista](http://tmblr.co/ZKD4Oi2LKseDq)

* * *

After such an exhausting day, she just wanted to take a well deserved bath to scrub off the dirt and sweat, while Iggy kept looking left and right, worrying that someone might see her.

She obviously didn’t want to stink like some corn chip man, so she jumped into the water, letting the cool feeling sooth her sore muscles, telling Iggy to stand watch if he’s so worried, as he wouldn’t stop pestering her.

 **  
“Yeah, yeah. Stand watch, Iggy, while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits! Pffft! Hygiene!”** Iggy farted next to #5 shamelessly.

  
However, just as he said that, some cheers could be heard from the distance, and a pair of heart patterned briefs were thrown at Iggy’s head, only to notice the 3 idiots throwing themselves in the water.

As Avdol jumped, he made a canon-ball, making it look like a tsunami took place in the lake, as the girl looked at them horrified, using a lily pad to hide her face while silently swimming behind a rock.

**“Oh, hey, it’s Fugo!”** Polanreff pointed out, making the girl grin awkwardly, taking the lily pad away from her face.  
 **“Oh, uh, hi, guys! I didn’t know you were here!”** she tried to do a masculine voice. **“I was just washing. So now I’m clean, and I’m gonna go. Bye-bye!”** she chirped, trying to hide even more behind the rock.  
 **“Aww, come on, don’t leave! I know we were jerks to you before, so let’s start over. Hi, I’m Kakyoin.”** he shook the girl’s hand, dragging her forwards.  
 **“And I’m Avdol.”** she heard the other man say as she unconsciously hit her hand on his chest as she tried to take it away from Kakyoin’s grasp.  
 **“Hello, Avdol.”** she said softly, before covering her face, realising that Polnareff was butt naked on top of a rock.  
 **“And I am Polnareff, King of the Rock! And there’s nothin’ you girls cand do about it!”** he put his fists on his hips, rocking proudly.  
 **“Oh, yeah? Well, I think Fugo and I can take you.”** Kakyoin did some silly karate moves.  
 **“I really don’t wanna take him anywhere.”** she declared, swimming away to the shore while covering her chest.  
 **“But Fugo! He challenged us, we have to fight!”** Kakyoing gaped at her.  
 **“No, we don’t really have to. We could just...Close our eyes and swim around.”** she tried to swim closer to the shore, only to have Kakyoin follow.  
 **“Awww, come on, don’t be such a gir-...OUCH! Something bit me!”** he shrieked as Iggy bit his butt.  
 **“Eww, what a nasty flavour...”** Iggy spit in disgust.  
 **“AHH! WATER MONSTER!!”** he gasped, swimming the hell away from there.

She then took advantage of the commotion to whistle for her horse to come and help cover her up as she left to the shore.

  
 **“Boy, that was close...”** she sighed, putting her towel closer to her.  
 **“No, that was vile!”** Iggy brushed his teeth with a lot of mint tooth paste, only to start chewing on coffee gums. “You owe me big!”

  


[Originally posted by onlydisney](http://tmblr.co/ZS9X6u2RCyhSe)

**“I _NEVER_ want to see a naked man again.” **she declared as she started squeezing her hair of water, her horse rolling his eyes, agreeing with her.

  


[Originally posted by mizworldofrandom](http://tmblr.co/ZfR-Rj2cET9Sm)

Only as if on cue, however, the rest of the soldiers started running and cheering naked past her, making her stare in shock and horror at the display, while her horse and Mushu were already dead inside.

  
 **“’Ey, don’t look at me, I ain’t bitin’ no more butts.”** Iggy groaned, getting away from there.

* * *

As they walked back to her tent, they noticed Jotaro and Enyaba arguing, the hag throwing crude, poisonous words at the young captain, completely undeserving, and as soon as he left his tent, trying to cool off his head before Ora Ora-ing the advisor with Star Platinum, she tried to smile at him.

  
 **“Heey, I’ll hold her and you punch!...Or not.”** she tried to cheer him up, but he only gave her a glance before walking away. **“For what it’s worth, I think you’re a great Captain!”** she spoke louder, hoping it would help in any way.

For a split second, he stopped and spared her one more glance, before going on his way, making the girl smile softly.  
  


 **“Heey, I saw that!”** Iggy looked at her with a knowing glint in his eyes.  
 **“Huh? Saw what?”** she blinked, looking at him with confusion.  
 **“You like him, don’t you?”** he asked, with a weird smirk.  
 **“No, I -”** she tried to deny everything, but she was quickly cut off anyway.  
 **“Go to your tent!”** Iggy scolded, but she could only smile back at where Captain Kujo stood before going to sleep.

Without her knowledge, Iggy and #5 made the masterplan of writing a scroll from the General, informing Enyaba that he needs Jotaro’s troops, and then went to make a dummy out of spare armor and cloth, found a random panda bear and went to deliver the scroll to Enyaba, who was out, taking a bath.

Of course, Iggy had to sass the annoying hag, speaking to her aggressively, while the panda went up into the tree, seemingly _ **“vanishing”**_ altogether.

And so, Enyaba rushed to Jotaro, telling him that they are needed in the front, and the next day they packed everything and made their way to the fight.

**_“For a long time we've been  
Marching off to battle” _**everyone started singing, trying to get their mind off the long road.

 _ **  
“In our thundering herd  
We feel a lot like cattle” **_Polnareff sighed, hearing the cows moo in the distance.

 _ **  
“Like the pounding beat  
Our aching feet aren't  
Easy to ignore”**_ the rest continued their chant.

 _ **  
“Hey, think of instead  
A girl worth fighting for”**_ Kakyoin smiled, putting his arm around his 2 friends  
  
 **”Huh?”** Y/N looked at them weirdly.  
  
 _ **“That's what I said  
A girl worth fighting for  
I want her paler than the  
Moon with eyes that  
Shine like stars” **_Kakyoin sang, showing a scroll of a beautiful lady, imagining kissing her.

  
 _ **“My girl will marvel at  
My strength, adore my  
Battle scars”**_ Polnareff flexed, imagining as he would boast to his beloved.

  
 _ **“I couldn't care less what she'll  
Wear or what she looks like  
It all depends on what  
She cooks like  
Beef, pork, chicken, mmm”**_ Avdol wondered, smiling softly.

  


[Originally posted by disneysmegara-blog](http://tmblr.co/Z9M8JwGQ0xiw)

  
_**“Bet the local girls thought  
You were quite the charmer” **_Polnareff smirked at Y/N as they passed the river.

  
 ** _“And I'll bet the ladies love  
A man in armor”_** Kakyoin flex, his clothes filled with so much water, making him buff like Jotaro, only for him to deflate quickly.

  
 _ **“You can guess what we  
Have missed the most  
Since we went off to war” **_everyone sang happily, watching the women work in the rice fields.

  
 _ **“What do we want?”**_ Kakyoin asked, hyping everyone up.

  
 _ **“A girl worth fighting for”**_ they all chanted, as Y/N realised some girl were batting their eyes at her, making her blush and walk away.

  
 _ **“My girl will think I have no faults”**_ Polnareff flexed once again.

  
 _ **“That I'm a major find”**_ Avdol grinned as they all got closer to Y/N, waiting for her verse.

  
 _ **“How 'bout a girl who's got a brain  
Who always speaks her mind?”**_ she tried, but they quickly stuck their tongues out.

 _ **“Neaaaaaah!”**_ they laughed, continuing their own verses.

  
 _ **“My manly ways and turn of  
Phrase are sure to thrill her”**_ Kakyoin fixed his hair with a charming smile.

  
 _ **“He thinks he's such a lady killer”**_ Polnareff nudged the girl as he slapped the horse, making the poor red head fall face first into the mud.

  


[Originally posted by movieandcountrymusiclover26](http://tmblr.co/ZH2e8xGVDyvR)

_**“I've a man back home who's  
Unlike any other  
And that’s my son!”**_ Enyaba boasted, thinking about her son.

 _ **“Yet the only boy who'd  
Love her is her son.”**_ Polnareff mocked the hag, earning lots of chuckles.

  
 ** _“But when we come home  
In victory they'll line up  
At the door”_ **they all chanted as the 3 started making very beautiful snow-women.

  
 _ **“What do we want?”**_ Kakyoin asked once again, as everyone was grinning and cheering.

  
 _ **“A girl worth fighting for”**_ they all sang simoultaneously   
  
_**“Wish that I had”**_ Kakyoin enticed everyone for the last time.

  


[Originally posted by blewtherooferatthecabin](http://tmblr.co/Z6t_YtZJxghr)

_**“A girl worth fighting for  
A girl worth fighting” **_everyone was cheerful, until they stopped in their tracks, realising that the whole village was burnt to the ground and everyone, including women and children, were dead.

Everyone was dead silent as they tried to search for survivors, but the only thing they found was a little puppet that belonged to a little girl, and General Kujo’s helmet, which only made them realise the massacre that took place, slaying his father.

Everyone gave Captain Kujo his space to mourn in silence, watching him use his father’s sword as a grave, putting his helmet on.

  
 **“I’m sorry...”** the girl made her way to the Captain, resting her hand on his shoulder, offering her condoleances.

  
Composing himself, he gave her an appreciative nod before going to his horse, mounting and informing everyone that the Huns were moving quickly and that they were the Emperor’s only hope, so they had to go through the pass.

Before she left, she put the little doll to the General’s grave, offering a small prayer, then rushing to catch up with everyone, despite the exhausting snow.

On their way, as Y/N was guiding her horse along the way, a firework was sent through the carriage, and upon further inspection, Iggy had to blame #5 for his own mistake.

  


[Originally posted by kujohjolyne](http://tmblr.co/ZsU3hmYDZzXMeq00)

  
**“What happened?!”** Jotaro galloped to her, staring with a mix of emotions.  
 **“Uhmmm...”** she was trying to explain how a dog lit a firework, but she had no time to answer.  
 **“You just gave away our position!”** he yelled at her, and as if on cue, he got shot by an arrow that he was too slow to realise to stop with his Stand, and he fell off. **“GET OUT OF RANGE!”** he ordered everyone.

  
As they all tried to run away to cover, more and more fire-lit arrows were sent their way, one of them hitting the carriage, which made the poor horse jump around in fright, and it took 7 people to save the cannons and get the horse away from it, as Y/N jumped on it, riding away, only for the carriage to explode, making the horse and the girl fall over.

  
 **“Oh, sure, save the horse, not me. Thanks.”** Iggy glared at her as he fell down.

  
She started running to where everyone else was, helping them fire the firework cannons until there were none left, as Polnareff shot it before Jotaro could stop him.

As the smoke cleared, an infinite army of huns were battle-roaring, and all Jotaro could tell his soldiers was to prepare to fight.

Yeah, as if that was going to lead in anything but defeat.

They watched in horror as the army started descending back at them, and as Jotaro was getting everyone ready to fight, Y/N noticed a snowy mountain peak she could use.

Without telling anyone, she started running closer to the middle of the battlefield to aim better, taking out her Stand and shooting a massive fireball at the peak, not caring about how much everyone was shouting.

Thankfully, she managed to hit it just as the blond enemy reached her, but unfortunately, he was quick enough to slice her torso.  
Jotaro was there too, but it was too late for any battle, as she grabbed his wrist and ran away from there, not wanting to get stuck in the avalanche, but even that, even with them riding on Y/N’s horse, it was no use, the snow was simply much faster than humanely possible.

She could hear Iggy yelling out her name as he snowboarded down the mountain on a shield, but as soon as she noticed a semi-conscious Jotaro was being taken away from her, almost falling down the cliff, she used her Stand to grab him by his armor, pulling him on the horse with her, and also, Iggy and #5 jumped on.

With the failed rope-arrow that was shot by Polnareff, she shot it back at them, thankfully him catching it, as she used her Stand to keep her horse and everyone safely.  
She could only watch in happiness as Polnareff and Avdol used their own Stands to get them back on the surface, as Kakyoin’s Stand’s tentacles secured them even better, helping to pull them up.

  
 **“I knew we could do it! You the man! Well...Sort of.”** Iggy cheered in victory, praising the girl.

As they were pulled to safety, they left Jotaro and the girl some air by backing away.

**“Yare Yare Daze...Fugo, you are the craziest man I’ve ever met.”** Jotaro got into a sitting position, looking sternly at the panting girl. **“And for that, I owe you my life. From now on, you have my respect. It’s not often I see someone with a Stand, especially as powerful as yours, or that can be used to do such witty tricks.”** Jotaro put his arm on Y/N’s shoulder, praising her gently.  
 **“Let’s hear it for Fugo! The bravest of us all!”** Kakyoin cheered loudly.  
 **“You’re the King of the mountain!”** Polnareff put his arms up in the air as everyone chanted and Jotaro helped her to her feet.  
 **“Fugo! What’s wrong?!”** his eyes widened as the girl cried in pain, putting her hands over her stomach, falling back to the ground. **“He’s wounded! Get help!”** he ordered, seeing blood seeping through her clothes

He tried to call out her name more, but she fainted on the spot, not able to keep more of her strength.

They quickly put on the medical tent and had her inside, the doctor working on her, and just as she briefly regained consciousness, the physician went outside, whispering something to the captain, while the trio was waiting, almost as burnt, to see if their friend was okay or not.

Shocked at the news, Captain Kujo stormed inside the tent, seeing as she slowly and weakly fluttered her eyes open.

  


[Originally posted by richiesuckz](http://tmblr.co/ZCl5SeY0ITy8qa00)

She looked at him with a soft smile as she mustered enough strength to raise, only for the blanket to fall off and reveal her bandaged chest.

  
Poor Y/N realised she was screwed in that instant.

 **“I can explain!”** she tried to reason, but just then, Enyaba also burst into the tent.  
 **“So it’s true!”** she screeched like a banshee.  
 **“Jotaro, wait, please-”** she tried to call out and explain, only for the hag to drag her out of the tent.  
 **“I knew there was something wrong with you! A woman!”** she took off Y/N’s hair from the bun, making everyone gasp as the hag threw her on the snow. **“Treacherous snake!”** she kept spewing venom at the girl.  
 **“My name is Y/N! I did it to save my father. I never had any ill-intentions, I promise!”** she pleaded to Jotaro, but the hag kept shrieking.  
 **“HIGH TREASON!!!”** she echoed through the mountain.  
 **“I didn’t mean for it to go this far! I just didn’t want my injured father to have to die!”** she begged for understanding.  
 **“ULTIMATE DISHONOUR!”** she continued screaming around, annoying the brunet man.  
 **“It was the only way, please believe me! I couldn’t send my little brother, he’s barely 5 years old! And my father can’t even walk without a cane!”** she almost started crying on the ground.

  
Jotaro looked at the girl on the ground, looking at him with pleading eyes as she kept the blanket around her, and he made a decision.  
He strutted to her horse, taking her sword and walked to her, while someone had to restrain her panicked horse and Enyaba had to scold her 3 friends that were freaking out and trying to plead for her life.

Seeing the look in his gorgeous aquamarine eyes, she realised the had no life ahead of her, so she hung her head down, awaiting decapitation...  
Only to see her sword in front of her.

**  
“Yare Yare...You put me in a horrible situation. A life for a life. My debt is repaid.”** was the only thing Jotaro could say as he turned his back to her, unable to look at her pitiful form, commanding his troops to walk away, leaving her there, alone and wounded.  
 **“But captain-”** Enyaba gaped at his decision, only for the man to take her by the neck of her robes, glaring at her harshly.  
 **“I said. Move. Out.”** he growled, throwing her away harshly.

All the girl could do as she watched everyone turn her back to her, was to get dressed and spend the harsh night with her companions, as she was wallowing in self pity, hatred, disappointment and a gazillion of other emotions.

  


[Originally posted by laserlazuli](http://tmblr.co/ZEeKVl2IGIOj9)

**“I should have never left home...”** she sighed, looking with dead eyes in front of her.  
 **“Hey, come on, don’t say that. You went to save your father’s life. Who knew you’d end up shamin’ him and disgracing your ancestors and losin’ all your friends? You know, you just gotta...You gotta learn to let these things go.”** Iggy tried to explain, while also close to tears.  
 **“Fuck the ancestors and all that honour shit...Also...Maybe...Maybe I didn’t even go for my father. Maybe that was just an excuse. Maybe all I really wanted was to prove that I could do things right...So when I looked in the mirror, I’d see someone worthwhile....But I was wrong. I see nothing.”** the girl shed a tear, throwing away her helmet and huddling closer to her blanket.

  
Poor Iggy tried to make her feel better by joking around, saying the helmet wasn’t clean and that’s why she didn’t see what she desired, but she couldn’t even look at him, because of the shame.

  
 **“Okay, maybe we’re both frauds. The ancestors didn’t send me, they don’t even like me.”** Iggy sighed, looking annoyed at her.  
 **“That makes both of us.”** she managed to whisper.  
“I mean, you risked your life to help people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions.” Iggy tried to console her, earning a little smile. **“Huh?! What do you mean you’re not lucky?! You _LIED_ to me?!” **Iggy gaped at #5 who was crying on the helmet. **“And what are you, a sheep?!”** he yelled at the horse in frustration.  
 **“I’ll have to face my father sooner or later...Let’s just go home.”** she sighed, looking down.  
 **“Yeah...This ain’t gonna be pretty.”** he agreed with a self-deprecating groan. **“But don’t you worry, okay? Things will work out. We started this thing together, and that’s how we’ll finish it. I promise.”** he hugged the girl with a wholesome grin.  
 **“Thank you, Iggy. I needed that.”** she smiled, kissing the top of his head.

As Y/N was readying her horse to go home, she heard a loud roar, and upon further inspection, she saw the Hun leader, Dio Brando, was still alive, along with some of his trusted men, making their way to the Palace.

She quickly jumped on the horse, ready to alert everyone, before Iggy stopped her by clearing his throat.

  
 **“Home is THAT way.”** he pointed with his paw in the opposite direction.  
 **“I have to do something!”** she reasoned sternly.  
 **“Did you see those Huns?! They popped out of the snow! Like daisies!”** Iggy yelled at her to get her shit together.  
 **“Are we in this together or not?”** she asked for the last time.  
 **“Well, let’s go kick some Hunny buns!”** he smirked, along with #5, as they both jumped on her horse and made their way to the palace.

At the Palace, there was a huge festival, to celebrate the Heroes of China who managed to defeat the Huns, Captain Jotaro being in front of everyone.

However, the girl galloping there earned quite a few gasps from her peers.

  


[Originally posted by horsesaround](http://tmblr.co/ZqxBZs2RrBdkq)

**“Jotaro!”** she called out, riding besides him.  
 **“Y/N?”** his eyes widened at the sight of her.  
 **“The Huns are alive! They’re in the city!”** she warned him quickly.  
 **“You don’t belong here, Y/N. Go home.”** he grunted, riding further ahead.  
 **“It doesn’t matter, I’m here to warn you! I saw them in the mountains, you have to believe me!”** she, once again, tried to reason with him.  
 **“Why should I?”** he glared at her, speaking in a low tone.  
 **“Why else would I come back?!”** she asked, frowning at him as she blocked his horse with her own. **“You said you’d respect and trust Fugo, so why is Y/N any different? You think she’d lie about something as grave as the Huns?!”** but the man looked away from her, galloping further. **“Keep your eyes open. I know they are here.”** she warned her friends as she rode away from there, thinking up a plan to alert someone who would believe her.

  
In the middle of the plaza, where the Emperor’s stairs were, everyone was gathered, watching the fireworks and cheering.   
She saw Jotaro and the others making their way in front of Emperor Joestar and as she tried to warn random citizens, she realised that, once again, her words had no meaning, as she was a mere woman.

Emperor Joseph waited until the drums fell silent, so he could speak for everyone present.

  
 **“My children, Heaven smiles down upon the Middle Kingdom! China will sleep safely tonight thanks to our brave warriors.”** he spoke as everyone started cheering loudly.  
 **“Your Majesty, I present to you the sword of Dio Brando.”** Jotaro bowed in front of the elderly man, showing him the sword of his enemy.  
 **“I know what this means to you, Captain Kujo. Your father would have been very proud.”** however, just as he was going to get the sword, the nasty hawk, Pet Shop, snatched it away with a loud screech, making everyone gasp in shock.

  
Up, on the room, disguised as one of the dragons, the sword was given to Dio Brando.  
As if on cue, the huge red dragon was torn apart, many more huns getting out of there, fighting the soldiers, while 2 of them stole the Emperor away, and many others guarded the inside of the palace.

Only Dio’s taunting laugh could be heard everywhere.

  


[Originally posted by kabutoyakushi](http://tmblr.co/Zqxr6i2IuqAzp)

Jotaro and his soldiers tried to use a stone statue as a ram and open the doors, but it was to no avail.  
As soon as she realised they were wasting time, she ran up to them, whistled for their attention, telling them that she has a much better idea and to follow her.

Of course, her 3 friends shrugged at each other, and with large smiles, they rushed after her, letting only Jotaro the Fool bother with the impossible stone statue.

She took away their armors and gave them women clothing, hairstyles and make ups, and so, they all used their sashes as whips, looking at each other confidently, mischievous glints in their eyes, ready to take action...

And hopefully keep the fruits replacing their boobs on their chest, unlike Kakyoin’s moving apple.

  


[Originally posted by priincealiababwa](http://tmblr.co/ZObaIb2VQ4Ep4)

They used their sashes to climb up the pillar, just like they did before with the weights, grinning at each other, only for her to feel a tap on her shoulder as she was tying of her sash on the pillar -

It was Jotaro, looking at her with a confident smile, using his cape to replicate what she was doing, obviously proud with her witty plan.

  


[Originally posted by lovelifelove2013](http://tmblr.co/Z3e4xqymoexg)

The 4 of them looked with glee at their captain as they started climbing up the pillar with ease, ready to take down the huns and save the Emperor.

As they reached the top, they could see 2 huns looking alike guarding the balcony where the Emperor was held captive.

**“Okay, here we are. Any questions?”** she asked them in a quiet voice.  
 **“Does this dress make me look fat?”** Polnareff asked, fixing his dress.  
 **“Yes.”** Kakyoin chuckled, only to earn a slap.

And so, Y/N and the 3 ‘women’ started walking towards the huns, giggling and looking at each other.

 **“WHO’S THERE?!”** one of the brothers asked loudly.  
 **“Concubines.”** the other one replied with a disgusted look.  
 **“Ugly concubines.”** he rolled his eyes, lowering his weapon.  
 **“Awww, he’s so cute!”** the girls giggled behind the fan as they got in front of the brothers, and while they managed to charm one of them, Kakyoin’s half-eaten apple- boob fell from his robes, and for some reason, Pet Shop noticed Jotaro hiding and facepalming at the scene as well.

Thankfully enough, the stupid Hawk could do no further damage as Iggy started biting and munching on it, making it looked like a featherless chicken as it tried to fleed the scene in embarrassment.

The charmed older brother bent down to pick her apple, only for everyone to take out their boob-fruits.  
Avdol his his watermelons on their heads, making them hit each other, Kakyoin shoved the un-bitten apple in Sett’s mouth, hitting his legs, making him fall to his knees as he hit him with a well aimed head hit, while Polnareff was getting rid off Vanilla Ice and Y/N was fighting Anubis, using the bow to strangle him, yelling out for Jotaro to go ahead and rescue the Emperor, as he was the only one powerful enough to do so, nobody knowing Dio’s Stand powers.

* * *

Up there, Dio looked at the elder Emperor, hanging upside down, saying a mocking _**“Boo!”**_ as he jumped down on the railing, looking down at him with a mocking grin as he ordered the 2 D’Arby brothers to guard the doors.

  
 **“Your walls and armies have fallen and now it’s your turn. Bow to me, Joseph Joestar!”** Dio ordered loudly.   
**“Sorry, Dio, but I have some sad news for you. Your next line will be : _I tire of your arrogance, you old jeezer! I said BOW TO ME!_...Am I correct?”** Joseph smirked, feeling proud for using his younger self’s gimmiks.  
 **“I tire of your arrogance, you old jeezer! I said BOW TO ME!....Huh?! What the-”** Dio sneered in rage, realising that he fell into the old man’s trap and so, he put his sword to the Emperor’s chin, only for him not to flinch.  
 **“No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it. Or so my grandfather Jonathan, the previous Emperor, said.”** he shrugged, feeling confident.  
 **“Then you will kneel in pieces!”** he was ready to to stab the man, only to have Jotaro use Star Platinum to throw open the doors and punch the enemy away from the Emperor.

  


[Originally posted by shikamaruuuuu](http://tmblr.co/Zdddzc2UFx92i)

  
Taking out The World, Dio punched Jotaro out of the balcony, but he was quick to grab the pillar and rotated well enough to jump and punch him with his own fists, straddling him.  
In retaliation, Dio punched him back, getting on top, and so, they wrestled for dominance back and forth.

While Jotaro was trying to defeat the enemy, Y/N told Avdol to rescue the Emperor and get him to safety, while she tried to think of a way to aid her Captain.

She showed her friends the rope with paper lanterns, and apologising, Avdol used his Stand to pick up the Emperor and slid down the rope using his sash, while Dio roared in anger, giving Kakyoin and Polnareff enough time to slide down the rope as well.

  


[Originally posted by arr-jim-lad](http://tmblr.co/Z-2MBy2jHhoDS)

  
**_“THE WORLD!”_** Dio yelled, and the next thing anyone knew was that Jotaro was on the ground, bleeding, and nobody had any idea how that happened.  
 **“Y/N, come on, hurry!”** Polnareff kept yelling at her, but she couldn’t let the man she grew so fond of die by the hands of the enemy.

  
As she saw Dio approaching, she quickly picked up Dio’s discarded sword and cut the rope, giving Dio no chance to get closer to the Emperor.  
Everyone was cheering for that success, while Dio could only stare in shock and horror at the infinite crowd, not able to spot the Emperor no matter how hard he tried.

  


[Originally posted by nijiimura](http://tmblr.co/ZkvYic2WwZiv1)

  
**“You! You took away my victory!”** Dio roared as he used the hilt of his sword to punch Jotaro again, picking him up by the front of his armor, ready to stab him in the heart.  
 **“NO!”** Y/N yelled to take away his attention, as she took out her Stand, burning his cape. **“I did!”** she declared, looking at him sternly as she pulled her hair up to show that her and Fugo were the same person.  
 **“The soldier from the mountains. Oh, so it looks like you’re finally approaching me!”** Dio gasped in complete disdain seeing the person in front of him, and so, he threw Jotaro away and started chasing after her, as she left the balcony, locking the door.

  


[Originally posted by ephrain1](http://tmblr.co/ZAh4EfXxCM9yCu00)

Of course, it was to no avail, as his Stand was powerful enough to punch through the door, and so, she had to run even more while thinking of some new scheme.

  
 **“So, what’s the plan?!”** Iggy managed to catch up to her, and as soon as he realised she had no idea what she was doing, he gasped in horror. **_“YOU HAVE NO PLAN?!”_**  
 **“Hey, I’m making this up as I...Go! Iggy!”** she grinned at her companion as he used his Stand to fly himself and #5 to the other tower in front of him.

Just as he got away, Dio jumped next to her, punching away pillars, even the one that she managed to climb on, which in turn, broke through the wall, and she almost fell, were it not for her Stand helping her back up on the pillar.

The only thing she could do was jump and grab on one of the wooden ornaments of the roof, climbing up on it, while waiting for Iggy to fire away the fireworks.

She managed to get up on the top beam of the roof, and looked in the horizon, picturing her plan unfold, only for Dio to punch through the roof behind her, making her squeal in shock and walk away from him.

She tapped herself for any weapons, realising that she couldn’t rely much on her Stand, since it wasn’t as powerful as Jotaro’s or Dio’s, but the only thing she found was her fan.

**_Jackpot!_ **

**“It looks like you’re out of clever ideas.”** Dio smirked down at her mockingly, as he stabbed through her fun.

Shockingly enough for him, she closed the fan and twisted it away, managing to easily disarm him and get his sword, getting in a battle stance.

  


[Originally posted by veenia](http://tmblr.co/ZXlWag2c4t7-b)

**“Not quite! Ready, Iggy?”** she yelled, noticing her companion in the far back of the roof, a huge firework roped to his back.  
 **“I AM READY, BABY! LIGHT ME UP!”** he cackled as the girl used her Stand to fire up the firework.  
 **“Bold of you to assume I can be defeated! THE WO-”** he tried to say, but the girl started punching him, using his sword to stab his cape through the roof, rendering him unable to move, as the firework blew him away into the Firework tower.

The last thing echoeing throughout all China, that night, was a high-pitched **_“WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY”_** left by Dio Brando, the now defeated Hun Leader.

**_And then he died._ **

**  
“Get off the roof! Get off the roof! GET OFF THE ROOF!”** she kept yelling to herself, running away, as she was thrown off the roof by the explosion, and Iggy managed to get to her just in time, getting her down on the ground to safety.

  


[Originally posted by coreytasticc](http://tmblr.co/Z7foYd2SV_oA-)

_**Well, not quite...** _

The Sand for his Stand quickly got used, and he dropped her, making her fall on Jotaro, and they both hit the ground, soon followed by Dio’s sword and Iggy with #5 who kept crying.

**“DID YOU SEE HIS DUMB FACE?! Hahahaha! You, #5, are one lucky bullet!”** Iggy grinned, chewing on some well deserve coffee gum.

And so, the sky was filled with fireworks of thousands of shades and colours, everyone cheering for their greatest enemy’s defeat.

 **“That was a deliberate attempt on my life! _WHERE_ is she?! Now she’s done it! _WHAT A MESS! STAND ASIDE!_ _THAT_ creature is _NOT_ worth protecting!” **Enyaba screeched in rage, her hair barely escaping being completely burnt, as she walked down the stairs, hitting Jotaro with her cane, all while her friends and the captain were glaring at her.  
 **“She’s a hero.”** Jotaro glared at the hypocritical old woman.  
 **“‘Tis a lying snake!”** she retorted in disgust. **“She’ll never be wroth _ANYTHING!_ ” **she grinned at him condescendingly.  
 **“Listen, you fucking hag-”** he picked her up, ready to use Star Platinum on her, but the Emperor’s voice boomed as he also descended down the stairs, looking sternly at everyone.  
 **“That is enough!”** he spoke, catching everyone’s attention.  
 **“Your Majesty, I can explain-”** Jotaro wanted to protect the girl, at least this time, but the Emperor raised his hand for him to be silent and for everyone to step away, allowing the girl to step forward and bow down lowly in front of the Joestar.   
**“I’ve heard a great deal about you, Y/N. You stole your father’s armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonoured the Chinese army, destroyed my palace...And!”** he kept trailing on, making everyone cringe at everything he was saying, fearing for the girl who could only look down in shame and guilt. **“And...You have saved us all.”** he spoke in a much gentler voice now, patting the girl’s head, as he, shockingly, bowed to her, making the hag follow his action, but bowing on the ground, followed by her friends, Jotaro, who tipped his hat at her, before kneeling in front of her...  
  


_**And the whole China bowing down on the ground for her.  
  
** _

**“Enyaba?”** Joseph called out to his advisor.  
 **“Yes, Emperor?”** she quickly asked.  
 **“See to it that this woman is made a member of my council.”** Joseph smiled gently at the girl, making the hag gape at his orders.

  


[Originally posted by disneyfeverdaily](http://tmblr.co/ZPyhqk2nXGtbf)

  
**“Member... _WHAT?!_ B-But-...?! There are no council positions open, Your Majesty!”** she stammered over her words, feeling sweat go down her forehead.  
 **“Very well. You can have her job. After all, she is the...To quote her, _‘Treacherous Snake’_ that sold valuable information to Dio Brando.” **he chuckled, making us all gasp.  
 **“Wh-Wh-WHAT?! H-How could you p-possibly insinuate s-something like th-that?!”** Enyaba stuttered, trying to say something.  
 **“My spies found enough proof. And, to go even further, your next line is going** to be : _**That wretched girl planned it all, just to steal my position!**_ **”** Joseph smirked, awaiting the result.  
 **“THAT WRETCHED GIRL PLANNED IT ALL, JUST TO STEAL MY POSITION!”** she kept hitting aimlessly with her cane, only to stop abruptly as 2 guards picked her up.  
 **“Throw her in jail, for now. We will away public execution, a fate fit for a traitor and a liar. Until then, we should celebrate our true heroine.”** the Joestar declared as his lackeys removed the hag from that place.  
 **“With all due respect, Your Excellency, I think I’ve been away from home long enough.”** she smiled up at him with thankfulnes.  
 **“Then, take this.”** he took off his star necklace and put it around her neck. **“So your family will know what you have done for me...And, this.”** he handed her the sword. **“So the world will know what you have done for China.”** hearing those words, she couldn’t help herself and she threw her arms around the unexpecting man, who only laughed mirthfully, patting her back in amusement.

  
After she was done hugging the Emperor, she went for a group hug with her lovely 2 friends who stood by her all the time and still looked as gorgeous as any ugly concubine would.

When it came to walking in front of Jotaro, however, the man was looking at her, trying to find out what to say.

  


[Originally posted by darren-criss](http://tmblr.co/ZE9mdr2Z7xwhe)

**“Yare Yare Daze...You...You fight good.”** he patted her shoulder awkwardly, looking away, not without catching a glimpse at the girl’s disappointed face.  
 **“Oh...Uh, thank you, I guess.”** and walked away, getting up on the horse. **“Come on, darling, let’s go home.”** she patted her horse as they descended the stairs, taking in all China’s cheers.

  


[Originally posted by kyloren](http://tmblr.co/ZKmxXxXzvSO40u00)

As soon as they couldn’t see her anymore, the Emperor stepped next to his Captain, clearing his throat.

 **  
“The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all.”** he tried to sound wise and all, but Jotaro only looked at him with a raised eyebrow. **“I’m saying, go get her, already! You don’t meet a girl like that every dynasty!”** he advised, pushing him to go after her, as he only chuckled, put on his Emperor hat and left the place.

* * *

It took a while for her to return home, but the first thing she saw was her father, sitting on the same stone bench under the Cherry Blossom, looking at the pond, waiting for her return, as the flower petals kept swaying in the wind, reminding him of his daughter.

  


[Originally posted by beyonceknowless](http://tmblr.co/Z4VRbxYFcuE2me00)

She softly stepped in front of him, making him gasp out her name in disbelief, almost fearing that he was hallucinating or seeing ghosts.

 **“Papa, I brought you the sword of Dio Brando.”** she quickly kneeled on the ground in front of him, passing him the enemy’s sword. **“And the crest of the Emperor!”** she took off the necklace, giving that one to him as well. **“They are gifts, to honour our family.”** she tried to explain, unable to read her father’s expression.

As she hung her head, Abbacchio could only shed a few tears, throwing away the gifts and falling to the ground, hugging his daughter tightly to his chest.

 **“Silly girl, to hell with honour and whatever, it was all my fault that you went to war, only for my sake and my stupid words, nailed into my brain. The greatest gift and honour is having you as my daughter, Y/N.”** he declared, caressing her cheeks, wiping away her tears, yet unable to do so for himself, before putting her in yet another loving hug. **“I missed you so much, you have no idea.”** he kept stroking her hair, trying to sooth her, as they both let all their emotions flow with no blockage.  
 **“I missed you too, papa...So much...”** she ushered, hugging him tightly, not realising that the other family members came as well.

  


[Originally posted by zackfaire-archive](http://tmblr.co/ZMa3zu2gfzYiq)

As Bruno could only sigh, feeling his heart finally at peace, seeing his daughter and his husband finally reunited, safe, getting along, and happy, the same couldn’t be said about the grandpa, who scoffed in annoyance.

  


[Originally posted by kpfun](http://tmblr.co/ZDhMsx232nuo3)

**“Great! She brings home a sword, veeery useful. If you ask me, she should’ve brought home a man!”** Mista looked at the man next to him in annoyance, only to be interrupted by a rough voice.

 **“Excuse me, that Y/N live here?”** he asked, holding the helmet to his chest.

The 2 men could only stare in shock at the man who magically appeared in front of them, able to only point at the girl and her father who were embracing each other in the garden.

 **“WHOO! Sign me up for the next war!”** Mista grinned, not being able to peel his eyes away from the Captain. **“Well, I suppose the Acenstors are finally doing their job.”** Mista blinked, almost as if struck by lightning. **“Now I have to start wedding preparations! Pistols, get ready for a nice feast!”** he grinned from ear to ear, getting a hold of Bruno’s sleeves. **“Come on, give them intimacy! Let’s go!”** he dragged the younger man away from there.

  


[Originally posted by multiships-blog](http://tmblr.co/ZAoj3w1gHvhua)

Jotaro walked in front of Leone, nodding respectfully and tipping the front of his hat in front of him, trying to figure out what to say.

 **“Yare Yare, to think I’d actually be doing something like this...Ahem. Honourable Abbacchio Leone...Uhmm...Ah, Y/N.”** he noticed the girl peeking stepping from behind her father’s tall figure. **“You...Forgot you helmet.”** he tried to hand her the helmet, only to stop mid-way, giving it to her father. “Well, I suppose it’s actually your helmet, isn’t it?” he cleared his throat awkwardly.  
  
 **“Go get him, girl.”** Leone whispered in her ear, patting her hair, nodding at her to take the reigns in her hands.

  


[Originally posted by grinsekatze](http://tmblr.co/Zt8VAxY2uceDum00)

**“Would you like to stay for dinner?”** she stepped in front of him, taking the helmet in her hands, smiling up at him.  
 **“Would you like to stay forever?!”** Mista’s voice echoed throught he garden, making them hum in amusement as Bruno’s voice followed, scolding the man for being a hypocrite and spying on them.  
 **“Dinner would be great.”** he smiled down at her with a tender smile that he never offered anyone but his mother.  
 **“Great.”** the girl grinned at him, taking him by the neck of his armor and getting him to her level, kissing him tenderly. **“Nice, very nice. But I think I liked the sight from back at the Palace...If you catch my drift.”** the girl smirked mischievously, winking at him.  
 **“Yare Yare, what a troublesome woman.”** he chuckled, putting his hands on her face and pulling her in another, even more tender kiss.

What they didn’t know what that the party already began at the shrine, as Iggy hit the gong for all the Zeppeli, Speedwagon and whatever other ancestors they had to join, all while annoying the hell out of Kars.

Somehow, Iggy hit himself enough to bounce back and find himself on the shrine stairs, and soon, Narancia’s childish giggles could be heard as he started running around him, and Y/N bent down to kiss the top of his head, thanking him for everything he’s done for her.

**_Of course, the chickens followed Narancia to the shrine._ **

  


[Originally posted by sketchybootsssss](http://tmblr.co/Z0EYze2Q64Jrs)


	4. Beauty and The Brando - Dio Brando (1/2)

**_This is gonna be a royal clusterfuck_ **

##  **_Beauty and the Beast x Stardust Crusaders_ **

##  **Dio Brando x Reader**

##  **CAST:**

**Beast - Dio Brando  
Belle - Reader  
Maurice ( Belle's Father ) - Roses ( Joseph's driver )  
The Servants - Dio's servants  
Gaston - Kujo Jotaro  
LeFou - Jean - Pierre Polnareff  
Monsieur D'Arque - Joseph Joestar  
The Baker - Muhammad Avdol  
The Bookseller - Kakyoin Noriaki  
The Triplettes - Jotaro's classmates  
Featherduster - Mariah   
Lumiere - Daniel J. D'Arby  
Cogsworth - Terence T. D'Arby  
Mrs. Potts - Enyaba  
Chip - Oingo & Boingo  
Sultan ( the dog ) - Pet Shop  
The Wardrobe - Midler  
Chef Bouche - N'Doul  
Philippe ( the horse ) - Hol Horse  
Enchantress - Holy Kujo  
The Rest of the Servants - Dio's Tarot Servants**

##  **_\------------_ **

  


[Originally posted by viluys](http://tmblr.co/ZKtJyY2nrWIcV)

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young nobleman lived in the great Joestar mansion. Although he had everything his heart desires, as he was a greatly ambitious man with high intellect, the nobleman was ruthless, selfish and unkind, enough so that he managed to poison his own adoptive father, who was kind enough to abide his debt to his biological father, albeit being, unbeknownst to him, the treachery of a vile, heartless and greedy man. And if that wasn't enough to show the merciless soul of the one and only greatest Lawyer of this land, the charming Dio Brando, he had to ruin the life of his adoptive brother and his wife as well...  
_

_But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the mansion and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold._

_Repulsed by the woman's haggard appearance, the nobleman sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress, with hair golden like the Sun's rays and eyes and eyes like the azure sky._

_The prince tried to apologise, realising that he didn't yet possess such extraordinary powers, but it was much too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a huge, hideous, immortal beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._

_Dio Brando was transformed into a Vampire, as the rose's thorns entangled around him, almost as if they electrified him, as the Enchantress put a stone mask on his face, digging its spikes onto his otherwise gorgeous visage..._

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, despite the power he possessed, the Vampire concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world._

_The rose she had offered, that before was used to transform him, morphed back to to its original, much less harmful appearance, which would grant him a painful immortality, as a lesson to learn how much despair and sorrow one who wishes to conquer the world must endure, watching every form of life wilt away around him._

  


[Originally posted by zackfaire-archive](http://tmblr.co/ZMa3zu2c81tm8)

_However, if he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the 100 years predicted, when the last petal would fall, then the spell would be broken, and if will be able to live a normal life again._

_If not, he would be doomed to waste away and remain a timeless beast until the Earth was no more._

_As the years passed, he had countless women brought in by his charming appearance, by his alluring voice, by his never-ending wealth, but he was well aware that he loved none of those wenches, and clearly, neither truly loved him, but his power, so he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love such a beast that could easily snap a human's neck with merely his fingers, as if they are nothing more than a delicate dove?_

  


[Originally posted by chiricocuvie](http://tmblr.co/Z-Cmhj2QqoDvM)

##  ****

* * *

##  **_\--------_ **

##  **_  
_****_~ 100 Years Later ~_**

  


[Originally posted by thefoxandspice](http://tmblr.co/Z4umBd2cVUrzq)

It was a beautiful morning, but not as beautiful as the cheerful young lady who skipped the stairs of her home, leaving with a basket in her hand and made her way into the town to do her daily routine, singing her heart out.

 **“Little town  
It's a quiet village  
Every day  
Like the one before  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say...”** she sang in a soft voice, in a way not being content with the usual conservatory routine of the little town, hidden away from most of the civilisation and modernisation of the other big-cities around.  
  
  


  


[Originally posted by donateyourfather](http://tmblr.co/Zx4yXe2Kusq6n)

_**“Bonjour!  
Bonjour!   
Bonjour!   
Bonjour!   
Bonjour!” **_everyone started greeting the young girl with happy grins on their faces.  
  
  
 ** _“There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town” _**Y/N sang again, doing a little twirl as she greeted the tall man.

  
  


  


[Originally posted by adventurelandia](http://tmblr.co/ZAfzwc2aP_HQk)

**“Good morning, Y/N!”** the baker greeted her as he took a few loaves of bread to sellat his boulangerie.  
 **“Good morning, monsieur Avdol!”** she greeted back, in a polite voice.  
 **“Where you off to?”** he asked, getting the loaves inside.  
 **“Mr. Kakyoin’s Bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story! About elves and dwarves and dunedain and ...”** she tried to tell him, her excitement obvious in her voice, but...  
 **“That’s nice. Iggy, the baguettes, hurry up!”** the man interrupted her, obviously not having time for her fantasies.   
  
  
_**“Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?”** _2 elderly women chanted as the girl merely sighed and walked away, used to how judgemental the people of this little town can be.

  
 _ **“Never part of any crowd  
'Cause her head's up on some cloud  
No denying she's a funny girl that Y/N!” **_some other villagers sang together, as the girl went on her merry way towards the bookshop.  
 _ **  
“Bonjour, good day  
How is your family?  
Bonjour, good day  
How is your wife?  
I need six eggs  
That's too expensive!” **_every person around the market was singing in their own tune.  
 ** _  
“There must be more than this provincial life!”_** Y/N sang, a bit tired of this tiresome routine of close-minded people who didn’t want to broaden their horizons.

  


[Originally posted by raziasbride](http://tmblr.co/ZWY_zs2Lm2KH5)

**“Y/N!”** Noriaki jolted from his chair, putting his book aside as he greeted the girl with as much enthusiasm as she did.  
 **“Good morning! I’ve come to return the book I borrowed.”** she handed him the book, as she quickly climbed up the ladder, looking around for any new books.  
 **“Already?!”** the red haired man looked at her with a slightly shocked, yet slightly amused expression.  
 **“Of course, I couldn’t put it down! Have you got anything new?”** she asked, just in case, making the man chuckle in glee.  
 **“Haha, not since yesterday.”** he explained, going to hold the ladder for her.  
 **“That’s all right, I’ll borrow this one.”** she picked up a book, handing it to the man dressed in green.  
 **“That one? But you’ve read it twice!”** Kakyoin chuckled, looking at the girl’s glazed eyes.  
 **“But it’s my favourite! Far-off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, kings, princesses and dragons!”** Y/N grinned widely, playfully hopping off the ladder.  
 **“If you like it all that much, it’s yours.”** he put the book in her basket, guiding her outside.  
 **“But, Mr. Kakyoin-”** she tried to object, but the man merely chuckled.  
 **“I insist!”** he bowed slightly to her, smiling back.  
 **“Well, thank you! Thank you very much!”** she chirped, already opening the book to start reading right away.  
  
  
 _ **“Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well!”**_ the 3 men outside the bookshop sang, huddling together as the girl went past a group of children, hopped the skipping chord and patted the girl on the head.  
  
 _ **“With a dreamy, far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Y/N!” **_the people in the alley sang, as the girl found her way to a fountain where a woman was washing laundry and a small flock of sheep were walking around.  
  
 _ **“Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because you'll see  
Here's where she meets Faramir the Charming  
But she won't fall for him 'til chapter thirty-three!”**_ she sang on the fountain to the two sheep that jumped next to her, but as one of them munch the corner of a page, she decided to start moving again.  
  
 _ **“Now it's no wonder that her nickname is Beauty  
Her looks have got no parallel”**_ the woman at the beauty parlor sang, snatching her wig and putting a new hat on.  
  
 ** _“But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us.” _**the man accompanying her showed her the mirror to admire herself.  
  
 ** _“She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle!” _**the rest of the villagers sang as she went on her merry way, not paying attention to any of them.

**“Ora!”** was heard, as a goose fell from the sky, and Polnareff quickly ran to put it in his bag.  
 **“You didn’t miss even one, Jotaro! You’re the greatest Stand User in the Whole World!”** Polnareff praised the brunet man who only grunted, with a cocky smirk, and turned to walk away. **“No Stand User stands against you! And no girl, for that matter.”** the silver haired man chuckled lowly, nudging his friend.  
 **“True, Polnareff. And I’ve got my sights set on that one.”** he pointed towards the reading girl who helped an elderly woman with her fruit basket.  
 **“The inventor’s daughter?!”** Polnareff looked at his friend with a stupid face.  
 **“She’s the one. The lucky girl I’m going to marry. I’m so tired of my annoying grandpa pissing me off to marry, and all those stupid bitches fawning over me.”** Jotaro scoffed, not even hearing his companion’s objections. **“The only Stand User female in town. That makes her the best. And _DON’T_ I deserve the best, considering this mess I’m in?”** the brunet sneered in annoyance.  
 **“Well, of course you do, Jotaro, but-”** PolPol tried to speak, but it was no use.  
  
 _ **“Right from the moment when I saw her and her Stand...  
Oh, Gimme a break.  
Here in town there's only she  
Who is powerful as me  
Yare Yare...Making plans to woo and marry Y/N.” **_Jotaro realised the girl was going farther away from him, so he had to follow her, as he tipped his hat.

 _ **“Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Gaston  
Oh, he's so cute!  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!”**_ the 3 highschool girls that kept stalking Jotaro all day long sang, swooning to the ground.  
 **  
 _“Bonjour, pardon_  
 _Good day, mais oui!_  
 _You call this bacon, what lovely flowers_  
 _Some cheese, ten yards, one pound, excuse me I'll get the knife_  
 _Please let me through!_  
 _This bread, those fish, it's stale, they smell!_  
 _Madame's mistaken-_  
 _Well, maybe so!”_** the busy market sang as the girl swiftly made her way through, without as much as bothering to look up from her book.

  


[Originally posted by jokerasylum91](http://tmblr.co/Zr1_st2JJAJOk)

  
**_“There must be more than this provincial life!”_** Y/N sang her heart’s most burning desire.  
  
 ** _“Just watch, I'm going to make Y/N my wife!”_** Jotaro sang in a loud and sure tone as the rest of the villagers got in his way.  
  
 ** _“Look there she goes the girl is strange, but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle!  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in  
'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Y/N!” _**everyone around chimed in, as Jotaro growled in rage, pushing the people away and using Star Platinum to jump on a house’s roof and jump in front of the girl, cutting her path.

  


[Originally posted by arr-jim-lad](http://tmblr.co/Z-2MBy2jkpSBM)

  
**“Y/N.”** he tipped his hat, looking away.  
 **“Bonjour, Jotaro.”** she greeted her highschool classmate, not bothering to look at him until he snatched away the book from her hands. **“Jotaro, may I have my book back, please?”** she asked in a low voice, not wanting to get irritated.  
 **“How can you read this? There’s no pictures.”** he got the book sideways, making Star flip quickly through the pages.  
 **“Well, some people use their imagination.”** she explained playfully, yet patiently.  
 **“Y/N, it’s about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things...Like me.”** he humpfed, throwing her book in a puddle of mud.   
**“Riiiight.”** she sighed, getting quickly on her knees to gingerly snatch away the book and use her Stand to fix the book.  
 **“The whole town’s talking about it. It’s not right for a woman to be so obsessed with her own fantasy world. Soon, she’ll start getting ideas and thinking, and worse, she will want a job and won’t want to settle for being a traditional housewife anymore.”** Jotaro grumbled, knowing how stubborn the woman in front of him is.  
 **“Jotaro, you are positively primeval.”** the girl ignored him, wiping the book’s hard cover gently.  
 **“Thank you, Y/N. What do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at all the trophies I’ve taken from the Stand Users I’ve beaten.”** he snatched away the book once again, making the girl roll her eyes.  
 **“Maybe some other time.”** she said, but still got pushed in that direction.  
 **“What’s wrong with her? She’s crazy! He’s goooorgeous!”** the Bimbettes were fawning over him, gazing with heart eyes from the sidelines.  
 **“Please, Jotaro, I can’t. I have to get home to help my father. Goodbye!”** she snatched away her book, waving him goodbye awkwardly as she rushed home.  
 **“That crazy old loon. He needs all the help he can get!”** Polnareff insulted her father, making the brunet man chuckle with him.  
 **“Don’t talk about my father that way!”** she scolded them, making them stop laughing immediately.  
 **“Yare Yare, Polnareff, how dare you talk about her father that way?!”** Star Ora’d a bump to Pol’s head.  
 **“My father is not crazy. He’s a genius!”** the girl scolded them angrily.  
  


  
However, just as she said that, an explosion from her house was seen, so she ran that way to make sure he’s okay.  
Of course, apart from his pants getting ripped off, old man Roses was fine, if not, a bit irked, but the girl couldn’t help but chuckle at her dad’s silliness, as he grumpily said he’ll give up his invention.

The girl, knowing how her father can get, hugged him and encouraged him, telling him that he will win tomorrow’s fair and become a world-famous inventor without a doubt, which made the man quickly get back to his invention.

The girl asked her dad whether he thought she was odd or not, considering that she’s an introverted bookworm who was never interested in dating or any of those silly sports or activities that her other highschool classmates do, as she’d rather read a book.

She was feeling all alone in this little town - Apart from her father and Mr. Kakyoin - She had nobody to talk to.

When Roses asked about that Kujo Jotaro guy, the girl groaned, saying how sure, he’s attractive, but that’s just that -   
He’s rude to his grandpa and to his friend, he’s conceited and a big jerk and a heartbreaker.  
  
 _ **So not her style.**_

In the meantime, her dad managed to make the invention work, so she went to prepare Hol Horse, their family horse, so he could go to the fair and hopefully win with this log-cutter invention, and bidding him farewell, Y/N went back inside the house to do some chores.

On their way to the fair, the father managed to get himself lost in the spooky woods, and Hol Horse quickly got scared by the many bats and wolf howls, so much that the poor horse almost ran off a cliff, making Roses fall off and watch in despair as Hol ran away, followed by hungry, mangy mutts.

Said wolves, however, started running after him, and he managed to find refuge behind some grandiose gates, inside the property of the great Joestar Manor. He knocked, but getting no answer, he timidly wandered inside, asking for a place to stay for the night, as the D’Arby brothers kept arguing in their furniture state.

Roses, shocked by the incredible wonder in front of him, picked up Terence, the Cogsworth, and started touching everywhere to understand how his mechanism worked well enough to even talk freely. Terence started blushing from embarrassment and anger, as he closed his little door, but the older man sneezed in his face because of the dust, making D’arby Jr. wipe away his screen with the clock pointers.

His elder brother, Daniel the Lumiere, was much more charming and sympathetic, guiding the man to warm himself by the fire, as the little brother was trying to stop them, afraid of their Master’s wrath.

Terence fell down the stairs and watched in horror as Daniel guided Roses to the Master’s chair, and if that wasn’t enough, Pet Shop, the Hawk who became a walking cushion chair, jumped on his clock head and flew under the elder man’s feet, not before getting pet, of course, and the clothes hanger offered a warm blanket politely.

Enyaba the Tea Pot came in a huge rush on a plate, along with her two little chipped tea cups, Oingo and Boingo, offering him some tea to warm up - The elderly man chose the youngest tea cup, Boingo, who started giggling because his mustache was tickling him, making the man chuckle fatherly.

Unfortunately for all their cheerful atmosphere, the door was slammed open, revealing a huge beast-like man with wild mane-like blond hair, piercing amber eyes like a Hawk’s, and long black claw-like nails, growling at them, and putting out the fire in the fire place, making everyone tremble in their spot.

  


[Originally posted by kabutoyakushi](http://tmblr.co/Zqxr6i2IuqAzp)

Dio Brando the most Fearful Vampire in the Land, the Beast that was thought to be nothing more than a mere, old urban legend of the village’s...But he was real.

Nobody could argue with their master’s decision as he picked up the man, glaring at him, telling him that he’s not welcomed here, and throwing him in a prison cell, not caring for any kind of explanation.

**_It was a grim night._ **

##  **_\---_ **

The next day, unbeknownst to Y/N, Jotaro and Polnareff, helped by Grandpa Joseph, made a cute little garden wedding for Jotaro and Y/N...That, before even proposing to the girl or even dating her.

Nonchalantly, he got into the girl’s house, as she was reading peacefully, and intimidatingly started walking around, telling her that today was the day all her dreams would come true, telling her his fantasies, their future life together, as she tried to walk away from him.

She manged to get the perfect opportunity as she leaned on the door and with the help of her Stand, opened said door and pushed him out, locking the door, putting his hat on the doorstep and watching as he fell into a huge puddle of mud.

As much as she was pissed off at that stupid cardboard head’s proposal, as she doesn’t want to limit herself to that provincial life, so she sang as she went into the garden, laying down between the flowers, saying how she’d hope someone would finally understand her thirst for knowledge and adventure...

That is, until she heard a loud neigh and Hol Horse galloped next to her, worrying her as her father was nowhere to be seen. Wasting no time, she got the carriage off his back and got a warm cloak, putting it around her, and jumped on the horse, letting it guide her to the huge Joestar Manor.

**_It was scary._ **

It was so scary that Hol Horse wanted to run away again, but the girl quickly jumped off of it as soon as she saw Roses’ hat inside the manor’s garden, so she realised she had to brave her fears and get inside the castle-like household, while all the furniture servants were talking between themselves, hoping that she was the fateful girl who would be able to break the spell.

Y/N kept looking around for her dad, until she got to the dungeons, as she called out for her Papa, until finally, someone responded - It was indeed her Papa, locked inside a cell, coughing, most likely ill.

  
 **“Your hands are like ice! We have to get you out of there.”** she explained, holding his hand tightly as she looked around for a way to get him out of there.  
 **“Y/N, I want you to leave this place.”** her father warned her, his eyes wide and filled with fright as he looked around to make sure there was no fiend around.  
 **“What?! I won’t leave you!”** she gasped in shock at his words.  
  
 **“What are you doing here?”** a growl was the only thing she heard as she was roughly pulled away from the door by the huge Vampire.  
 **“Who’s there? Who are you?”** she asked, trying to gather herself from the floor.  
 **“It is me, _DIO,_ the master of this castle.” **a low, yet alluring voice came from the shadows as Dio Brando lurked around like a ghost in the darkness.  
 **“I’ve come for my father! Please, let him out! Can’t you see he’s sick?!”** she pleaded, crawling to her father’s side, behind the barred door, as she strained her eyes to get a better look at his captor.  
 **“Then he _SHOULDN’T_ have trespassed here!”** Dio growled his answer, towering over the pleading girl.  
 **“But he could die! Please, I-I..I’ll do anything!”** she begged him with all her heart, but the Beast in front of her merely turned away from that pitiful sight.  
 **“There’s nothing you can do. He’s my prisoner.”** Dio spoke in a low voice, walking away.  
 **“There must be some way I can... _WAIT!_ ” **she yelled out loud, catching the Vampire’s attention. **“...Take me instead.”** she declared in a much softer voice, almost inaudible, were it not for his fine hearing.  
 **“You?!...Why would _YOU_ take his place? You’re young, you have your whole life ahead of you, and you’d rather waste it away, rotting in such a place, just to offer this geezer’s a few years more to live?”** the blond man prowled in front of the petite girl, towering over her, looking at her with a foreign shock and curiosity.  
 **“Y/N, no! You don’t know what you’re doing!”** her father tried to beg her not to do something so foolish.  
 **“He’s my father...He’s the only person who ever believed, cared and loved me, from all that town filled with hypocrites, ingrates and close-minded low-lives. I’d do anything to know he’s okay...So...If I were to take his places...Would you let him go?”** her voice was filled with both anger at the village and the way they treated her, but also sorrow, for having to choose to be separated from her papa, because of such an unfortunate twist of events.  
 **“Yes. But you must promise to stay here forever. Are you willing to make such a sacrifice for someone else?”** he asked, in a voice, almost as if she was making a pact with the devil himself.  
 **“...Come into the light.”** she demanded, and without much hesitation, the man stepped into the moonlight offered by the crack in the ceiling, making the girl gasp and step back, hitting her back to the wall seeing the man that was almost twice her size in height and at least 10 times in muscle weight, as his elongated teeth were shining like a predator’s.  
 **“No, Y/N, I won’t let you do this!”** her father pleaded, but with one last look at him, the girl knew she had to do anything in her power to save him, the way he saved her every day.  
 **“You have my word.”** she walked in front of the Beast, who looked at her with mild interest, before nodding slightly.

  
As the Vampire walked past her to liberate the old man, the girl’s knees weakened from so many pent up emotions, and she fell to the ground, while Roses hugged her tightly, trying to change her mind.

But the Beast already had his mind set - _**The girl was his and his alone.**_

As Dio hurried to throw the old man into a carriage, ordering to be sent back to the village, he noticed the girl huddled by a little window, crying her eyes out, all the regret in her heart for not even be allowed to say her final goodbyes.

Something in the blond man’s heart seemed to break, even though he thought that heart to be there no more, but this...This was something that he never expected to ever feel in this life.

  
 **“I’ll show you to your room.”** he ordered the girl, as she looked at him with confusion in her wide fawn-like eyes.  
 **“R-Room? But...I thought...?”** she stuttered, looking around in the tower room her father was once imprisoned in.  
 **“Would you rather stay in this tower? If not, then follow me.”** Dio tsked, not even waiting for an answer as he made his way to one of the guest rooms.

  
The girl followed close after, being scared and still tearing up softly as she looked left and right to see creepy gargoyle and monster-like statues, as the only source of light offered came from Daniel’s little candle fire.

  
 **“Say something to her, she’s in distress! Be the British Gentleman you were born as!”** the Lumiere whispered, urging his Master to do something.  
 **“...I hope this place will be to your liking...This Mansion is your home as well as it is mine and the servants’ now, therefor you are allowed to go anywhere to your heart’s content, save for the west wing.”** the blond explained the castle’s places to go, but of course, Y/N was a curious girl and she wanted answers.  
 **“Why, what’s in the west wing-”** she tried to ask, only to be cut off swiftly.  
 **“It’s forbidden.”** Dio turned to glare at her for a split second, making her eek in surprise, before continuing his way to her room, opening the door for her. **“Should you need anything, you need only just ask, and my servants will attend to you.”** he said, almost robotically.  
 **“Dinner! Invite her to dinner!”** Daniel nudged his master, as he nodded.  
 **“You shall join me for dinner. That is an order, not a request.”** Dio slammed the door shut behind him, letting the girl groan in frustration and fright, jumping on the bed to sob her feelings away.

At the same time, Jotaro was growling and drinking his anger away, as Polnareff tried to pacify his friend who felt disgraced by that simpleton woman’s rejection. The silver haired man started singing as he tried to cheer him up.

  


[Originally posted by koyo-koyo](http://tmblr.co/ZVVrGWYQDNxxOW00)

_**“No one's slick as JoJo  
No one's quick as JoJo  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as JoJo's  
For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!”**_ Polnareff sang, taking out Silver Chariot and strangling Joots with a belt, only to see the leather snap with ease at a simple flex.  
 ** _  
“You can ask any Koichi, Okuyasu, or Josuke!  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!” _** the silver haired man chirped proudly as he got picked up.

 ** _“No one's big like JoJo  
A king pin like JoJo!”_** the 1-Braincell trip chanted, most likely drunk.

 ** _“No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like JoJo!”_** Polnareff grinned, poking his chin.

 ** _“Yare Yare Daze...Of course, I’m an intimidating man.”_** Jotaro flexed his arms, taking out Star Platinum who mimicked his action.

 ** _“My, what a guy, that JoJo  
Give five "hurrahs!"  
Give twelve "hip-hips!"  
JoJo is the best  
And the rest is all drips!” _**the crown from the Tavern, along with the French man, sang cheerfully, until the latter managed to throw beer at Jotaro’s face, angering him.

 _ **“No one fights like JoJo  
Douses lights like JoJo  
In a wrestling match nobody bites like JoJo!”**_ Jotaro Ora’d the hell out of Polnareff with his Star Platinum, as he himself jumped on the table, wrestling all the men there. 

_**“For there's no one as burly and brawny“**_ the three Bimbettes sang, having heart eyes watching the man show off.  
  
 ** _“As you see I've got biceps to spare.”_** effortlessly, Star lifted the bench on which the 3 girls were sitting.

 ** _“Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny”_** the silver haired man got up, nudging the brunet. 

**_“That's right! And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair.“_** the lad ripped off the tank top he had underneath his school uniform jacket.

 _ **“No one hits like JoJo  
Matches wits like JoJo!“ **_the crowd chanted, as Jotaro flipped the checkers table in anger, realising he was going to lose.

 ** _“In a spitting match nobody spits like JoJo!”_** Polnareff giggled like a schoolgirl, making his friend glare at him.

 ** _“Don’t even think about it.”_** Jotaro sneered at him.

 ** _“When I was a wee lad, I ate four dozen bentos my mother made me  
Ev'ry morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen bentos  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge.”_ **Jotaro smirked widely, flexing and showing off.

 _ **“No one shoots like JoJo  
Makes those beauts like JoJo!” **_the crown sang merrily as the brunet man used Star Finger to make holes in a barrel and let beer fall as if it was a fountain.

 ** _“Then goes tromping around wearing boots like JoJo!”_** Polnareff screamed loudly to be heard from all the loud stomping Jotaro did as he slumped back in his throne-like red chair. 

_**“I use enemy Stand Users’ heads in all of my decorating.”**_ he showed off, pointing on the large wall filled with trophy heads.

 _ **“Say it again  
Who's a man among men?  
And then say it once more  
Who's the hero next door?  
Who's a super success?  
Don't you know? Can't you guess?  
Ask his fans and his five hangers-on  
There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down” **_the crowd chanted as they raised up the chair he was in, but dropped them on Polnareff’s poor back.

 _ **“And his name's J--O--T--A...  
J--O--O--T--S...  
J--O--E--S--......” **_ the silver haired man tried his best to spell breathlessly from under the chair, but with no luck, so he let the rest of the people chant his friend’s name.

**_KUJO JOTARO!_ **

  
Just as they finished the song, Roses barged into the tavern, asking for help, but of course, nobody believed him, so he was thrown out of the pub as everyone kept laughing -

Until Jotaro smirked, realising that he could use the influence his grandpa has as the Asylum owner, and if he throws the old man there, Y/N would surely fall to his feet and marry him!

_**“No one plots like JoJo”**_ the two friends’ Stands started dancing around the tavern together, celebrating the future victory of their unbeatable plan.

 _ **“Takes cheap shots like JoJo”**_ Jotaro sang, as Star Platinum lifted Silver Chariot in the air.

 _ **“Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like JoJo”**_ Polnareff laughed obnoxiously.

 ** _“So, his marriage we soon will be celebrating!  
My what a guy  
JoJo!”_** everyone in the pub chanted loudly and cheerfuly.

##  **_\---_ **

Returning back to Y/N’s room, a soft knock on the door woke her up from the trance of tears, and she soon realised that Old Enyaba, along with Oingo and Boingo came to help her calm down...

But how could this be possible? A walking, talking tea pot? Tea cups as well?  
Her surprise was even bigger as she bumped into Midler, the cheerful wardrobe, so of course, despite how bewildering this...Everything was...

She couldn’t help herself but sit on the ground and drinking the little tea that Boingo could fit.

  
 **“That was a rather brave thing you did, dear, if not, a tad foolish."** Enyaba spoke in a grandma-like voice.  
 **“We all think so...”** Midler spoke in a sympathetic voice.  
 **“But...I’ve lost everything. My father, my dreams, my future, my sense of self...”** Y/N sighed, an obvious sad look on her face.  
 **“Cheer up, child, it will turn out all right in the end, that much, I can predict, you’ll see. Oh, listen to me, jabbering on, while there’s supper to get on the table. Oingo, Boingo, let’s go!”** Enyaba jumped out of the room, as the two brother cups said their goodbyes.  
 **“Hmmm, what shall we dress you in tonight? Let’s see what I got in my drawers!...! OOPS! Haha...How embarrassing...”** Midler laughed awkwardly as some moths got out of her, before taking out a cute, little pink dress. **“Oh, you’ll look ravishing in this one!”**  
 **“That’s very kind of you, but I’m not going to dinner.”** the girl tried to say, but just then, Terence came to tell her that dinner is served.

Down in the dining room, the Master was stomping around the room mindlessly, waiting for the girl to come, as he snapped impatiently at his servants who were just as anxious as he was.

Of course, they were all aware that this was the only opportunity they had to make the pair fall in love, but Dio was cursing himself out loud for allowing that damn enchantment to mess with appearance, no longer looking as charming as a prince as 100 years ago.

Dio was desperate, he wanted his life back, but he had no idea how to make himself be presentable and calm in front of this contemporary damsel that he caused the distress of. 

He was just like the dragon who kidnapped the princess and kept her in imprisoned, so he’d be surely damned before he would ever be able to make her fall in love with him.

As Enyaba and Daniel tried to give him the basic tips and remind him how to be a proper gentleman, Terence came, fumbling on his words...Until he spewed that the girl won’t be attending dinner...

Which is when the Vampire snapped and letting out a pitched _**“WRYYYYYYY”**_ , he stomped his way quickly to the girl’s new room, banging harshly on the door.

  


[Originally posted by kinasin](http://tmblr.co/ZxuPBsYHATY4Ke00)

**“I suggest you get out of that room, otherwise I will break the door!”** he yelled, clawing at the door in anger.

 **“Uh...Master...I could be wrong but...I doubt that is how you will gain her affections.”** Daniel spoke awkwardly.  
 **“Please! Attempt to be a gentleman!”** Terence pleaded his master.  
 **“But she is being so difficult!”** Dio sneered lowly, throwing his arm dramatically to point at the door.  
 **“Gently! Geeeeently!”** Enyaba tried to pacify his master, as he took a deep breath, trying to control himself.  
 **“Will you come down to dinner?”** he asked, this time in a scorned, yet low, feign-calmer voice.  
 **“No!”** was her only interjection, that made the blond man grit his teeth, glaring at his servants, to make them realise she couldn’t be reasoned with.  
 **“Suave! Geeentle!”** Terence tried to speak in a softer voice.  
 **“...It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner...Please.”** he managed to say, albeit with a lot of pauses to calm himself.  
 **“No, thank you!”** she called out from inside the room.  
 **“I AM DIO BRANDO, YOU CAN’T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER, I AM THE MASTER OF THIS PLACE! Even if you attempt to hide behind that door, you can’t stay there forever!”** Dio yelled at her in an obviously angry voice.  
 **“Watch me!”** was the only thing she replied.  
 **“FINE! Then go ahead and STARVE, you spoiled little missy!...If she doesn’t eat with me, then she doesn’t eat at all!”** Dio’s voice echoed throughout the whole mansion, making the servants icky with fear and disappointment.

 **“Older brother, stand watch at the door and see if anything changes.”** Terence ordered his elder brother.  
 **“Oui, mon frere!”** Daniel nodded with a military salute as he started guarding the door.  
 **“Well, we might as well go downstairs and start cleaning up.”** Terence sighed, as him as Enyaba went to help with the cleaning up.

In the West wing, the room that was trashed already from top to bottom, except for a crystal-glass bell in which the magic rose was being trapped, Dio Brando stormed inside said place, grumbling and destroying even more of the furniture to ease his frustration.

  
 **“I ask her nicely to dine with me, and she refuses! The nerve! The audacity of that wench! What does she want me to do, beg?! I, Dio Brando, will NEVER beg! Mirror, show me the girl!”** he roughly grabbed the mirror, spying on his new captive, and seeing Midler try to console her, trying to tell her that he is not so bad once you get to know him, but the girl was nothing but stubborn, which angered him even more...Or maybe that was just the last bit of hope he had getting stomped on.  
 **“That stupid enchantress...Doing something as despicable as this to me...This stupid girl will never be able to see the Dio from 100 years ago, no matter what I do. I’m no JoJo, and she’s no Erina. I guess monsters like me are fated to forever wallow in misery and self-pity their whole life. This was hopeless from the beginning.”** he sighed, putting down the mirror gently as he watched another petal fall of the rose.

Back to Y/N’s room, the girl slowly opened the door, peeking to see if anyone was looking around, and seeing the coast clear, she tip toed out of there...As her guard, Daniel, was busy fooling around with Mariah the Featherduster behind the courtains, giggling and flirting like no tomorrow...Until the Lumiere noticed Y/N which made him let Mariah fall to the ground, not even hearing her cursing him.

  
 **“Zut alors! She has emerged!”** he gasped in shock as the girl made her way to the Kitchens, where she was greeted by Terence, at first, only to have Daniel get in front of him, get her hand, kissing the back of it, and wiggling his eyebrows at her. **“Enchante, cherie~!”**  
 **“If there’s anything we can do to make your stay here more comfortable...”** Terence tried to say, before his elder brother burnt his butt with a candle fire.  
 **“Well, I guess I’m a bit hungry.”** she smiled at them in amusement.  
 **“You are? Hear that, she’s hungry! Stoke the fire! Break out the silver, wake the china!”** Enyaba started ordering all the dishes to come out at once.  
 **“Remember what the master said...!”** Terence started sweating in despair.  
 **“Pish tosh! I’m not about to let the poor child go hungry!”** Enyaba cackled like an old hag.  
 **“She’s our guest! We must make her feel welcome here! Right this way, mademoiselle~!”** Daniel guided them to the dining room, much to his brother’s anxiety attack.  
 **“We- We must be quiet! If the master finds out...”** he tried to explain, but Daniel had none of it.  
 **“Of course, of course! But what is a dinner without a little music~?”**

Daniel brought Y/N to the long banquet table as he started singing and entertaining the girl, so she won’t have to think bad because of what happened before.

 **"Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride  
And greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair  
As the dining room proudly presents  
Your dinner!"** he spoke in his usual suave voice as he put on a sort-of hat, and the dishes were slowly dancing around him.

  


[Originally posted by rapunzelsmagic](http://tmblr.co/ZPF3qh2khCOKK)

_**“Be our guest, be our guest  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest!”**_ he sang as a few dishes were brought in front of her.

  
 ** _“Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious  
Don't believe me, ask the dishes!”_** as he opened a tray of little food samples for her to try.  
  


  


[Originally posted by mysticmaia](http://tmblr.co/ZaxdVp2JNQK_n)

_**“They can sing, they can dance  
After all, miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best!”** _Daniel sang as the dished from the cupboard got in a formation to resemble the Eiffel Tower.

  
 _ **“Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest oui, our guest  
Be our guest!” **_the Lumiere gave the girl a menu for her to look at.  
  
 _ **“Beef ragout, cheese soufflé  
Pie and pudding, on flambé  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!” **_he continued as a ton of dished danced and sang in front of her, and of course, she couldn’t stop herself and took a bite.

  
 _ **“You're alone and you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining!” **_the spoons started diving inside the punch bowl, like sync dancing in the water.

  
 _ **“We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks” **_Daniel was thrown into the air as he used the little flames on his candles to do little firecracker tricks.  
  
 ** _“And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest if you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest  
Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!”_ **the ale, wine, water and mead caraffas started dancing, pulling Terence along with them.  
  
 _ **“Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
Too long we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!**_  
 _ **Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!” **_ as the salt started falling down Terence, his elder brother started throwing him around, as if he was dancing with him, until he threw him inside the green jelly, then propelling him away again.

  


[Originally posted by the-disney-elite](http://tmblr.co/Z8G2yp2VtZm7a)

  
_**“It's a guest, it's a guest  
Sake's alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up, we want the company impressed  
We've got a lot to do!  
Is it one lump or two?” **_Enyaba sang cheerfully, preparing the napkins, the pots with the hot food, and the little cups.

  


[Originally posted by clara-oswin-oswald](http://tmblr.co/ZTKr4r1xA4Akb)

  
**_“For you, our guest (she's our guest)  
She's our guest (she's our guest)  
Be our guest, be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please!” _**the flower holders all went to Y/N for her to admire and sniff in the gorgeous flowers’ smell, while all the plates, forks, knives, spoons and cups were dancing together, getting on their spot on the long table.

  
 _ **“While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, we'll keep going...”**_ everyone sang as the candeholders all got up on by one, letting Daniel have the spotlight, on top of one of the cakes.

  
 ** _“Course by course, one by one  
'Til you shout, "enough I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up!” _**Daniel sang as he danced some cabaret, while the the illuminated chandelier, along with a few other coloured lights, came down from behind the courtains, revealing the forks dancing cabaret as well, as the featherdusters all went behind Terence to join the dance.

  


[Originally posted by egipciaca](http://tmblr.co/ZlE1Xt1EeT2Hf)

  
_**“Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Please, be our guest” **_everyone danced and sang merrily as all the bubbly champagne bottles popped open, making the girl join in the singing, clapping happily, her eyes sparkling with glee and admiration at the incredible show they all put together just for her, along with the tons of dishes she was surrounded by.

  


[Originally posted by clara-oswin-oswald](http://tmblr.co/ZTKr4r1xA23nF)

**“Bravo, that was absolutely wonderful!”** she grinned widely in appreciation.  
 **“Thank you! Haha, thank you, mademoiselle! Good show, wasn’t it, everyone?...Mon Dieu, look at the time! Now it’s off to bed, off to bed!”** Terence tried to usher her back to bed after eating the best meal of her life.  
 **“Oh, I couldn’t possibly go to bed now! It’s my first time in an enchanted castle!”** she clapped in glee.  
 **“E-Enchanted? Who said anything about enchanted...?...IT WAS YOU, WASN’T IT?!”** Terence growled at his elder brother, starting to beat him up.  
 **“I...Figured it out by myself.”** she chuckled in amusement as she parted the quarreling brothers. **“I’d like to look around...If that’s alright, of course.”** she got out from her seat, looking to her surroundings as if she was a curious meerkat.  
 **“Would you like a tour?”** Daniel asked charmingly.  
 **“Wait a second. Wait a second! I’m not sure that’s such a good idea. We...Can’t let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean.”** Terence nudged his elder brother.  
 **“Hmm...Perhaps you’d like to take me? I’m sure you know everything there is to know about the castle.”** she winked at him, as he couldn’t help but blush.  
 **“I...Well...Actually...Oui, je sais.”** Terence chuckled awkwardly as he took the girl on a tour, telling her about Baroque and Rococo designs, until he realised she was going to the stairs to the West Wing, and they tried to stop her, but to no avail...

Until they mentioned the Library, and she feigned she was going with them, as they walked ahead, and she went ahead to see what was so interesting in the West Wing that was forbidden.

The place was trashed, unlike any other, and the statues were much scarier. Walking down the creepy corridor, she got in front of this grand door that had a golden beast as a handle, and taking a deep breath, she mustered the courage to go venture inside and look around the room that was nothing more than a ruin she had no idea what to make of.

Looking around, she noticed a big portrait of a man, but it was clawed...So she gingerly put together the parts, revealing a very handsome young man, holding a lawyer’s degree...The man had shiny blond hair and amber eyes...

That man was definitely Dio Brando before he transformed into the frightening beast that he is now.

However, he eyes weren’t enchanted by the gorgeous man for too long, as a little pink shine captured her attention in the corner of her eye, and she noticed a single red-pink rose, floating and glittering inside a glass bell, around it a pink aura that seemed nothing less than magical.

The girl’s curiosity doomed her, as she took off the bell to get a better look at the flower, yet afraid to touch it at first, as it was mesmerising...  
But it was captivating, it was enchanting, and she couldn’t stop herself as her fingers slowly started inching towards its petals...

Only for a huge shadow to loom over her, as the Vampire came out of nowhere, no sound of movement detected, and he quickly covered the rose again, towering over the girl, glaring and speaking in a dark, threatening voice.

  
 **“Why did you come her?! Have you no mind or recollection of what I just said earlier? This place is _FORBIDDEN_ , and for a reason!”** his voice was frightening to say the least, making her eyes go wide as saucers from the huge temperament change.  
 **“I-I’m really sorry! Curiosity got the best of me and...”** she kept stuttering, her hands of in defense as she tried to step back away from him.  
 **“I _WARNED_ you _NEVER_ to come here!”** he yelled roughly the emphasised words.  
 **“I didn’t mean any harm, I’m really sorry!”** she tried to calm him down, but he only got angried.  
 ** _“DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!”_** he growled, almost animalistic, his long, white fangs now looking even more threatening than before, as he backhanded a desk, breaking it.  
 **“Dio, please stop, you’re scaring me!”** she glued her back to a broken wardrobe in fear.  
 ** _“GET OUT! GEEEEEET OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!”_** he started trashing around like wild, making the girl yelp in fear, as she ran away, taking her cloak and getting out of the mansion.

She didn’t care about the D’Arby brothers’ siblings, nor about the promise or the harsh blizzard going on outside, since winter was rougher than usual - She climbed up on Hol Horse and galloped the hell out of there, hoping to get home, but the road was filled with surprises as the Horse got scared from the big group of wolves that started jumping at him.

He could only run away, unfortunately stomping too hard on the frozen lake, falling in, but somehow managing to get back to the snowy ground...But so did the wolves. In its fear, the Horse kept bucking to his hind legs, making its reins somehow knot themselves on a branch and throwing off the girl, as it tried to fend off the predators. 

Y/N, in fear, got the nearest wooden bat branch she found, trying not to let the hungry pack bite her, trashing around with the bat aimlessly, until one of the wolves managed to bite and tug the wood from her arms, leaving her defenseless, as another one jumped on her, getting her by the cloak and throwing her to the ground, as another tried to jump and maul her.

  


By good fortune, the girl and her horse were saved by Dio who arrived just in time, letting out a mighty _**WRYYY**_ and yelling _**“ZA WARUDO”**_...And the next time she blinked, there were no more wolves...They disappeared like magic...And all she could see was a big, yellow Stand.

That Stand disappeared quickly, before the girl could even say that she could see it, as the man fell to the ground, panting in exhaustion, a few wounds on him.

  
 **“It’s been such a long time since I used my Stand, that I can’t even do it properly anymore. How pitiful of me...To get wounded by some mangy mutts...I should’ve burned them, like I did with JoJo’s stupid Danny.”** he growled in a low voice as he fainted to the ground.  
  


The girl then wrapped her cloak around his figure, then made the horse get down so she could get him on and back to the mansion to treat his wounds.

He was obviously weakened when she helped him on his chair by the fire...He couldn’t even look at her from the shame and anger he had in his heart.

  
 **“I saw you’re a Stand User...Well, so am I. Will you let me heal you, Dio? It’s the least I can do after you saved me.”** she asked him, as she sat kneeling by his side, trying to get a hold of his wounded arm.  
 **“No.”** he replied as stubbornly as she did before.  
 **“What?! Just-...Just hold still!”** she took out her beautiful, light blue Stand and used the water it conjured to heal the wound...But not without the Vampire letting out a pitched _**WRYYYYYYYYY**_ as he yanked his arm back.  
 **“IT HURTS!!!”** he yelled in her face, but she only frowned.  
 **“You’re a century old Vampire and you whine about some sting?! Just hold still and it won’t hurt as much!”** she raised her tone at him.  
 **“If were to drink the blood from your body, I’d have no more wounds! Besides, none of this would have happened if you hadn’t run away!”** he spoke back just as cheeky.  
 **“If you hadn’t frightened me, I wouldn’t have run away!”** she scoffed, spitting back her comeback.  
 **“Well...You shouldn’t have been in the West Wing!”** he shot right back after a second of thinking.  
 **“Well, you should learn to control your temper!...Now hold still, this might sting a little, but that’s how healing works. At least it has a pretty fast effect.”** she said as her Stand carefully started healing his arm, as she held his hand. “By the way...Thank you for saving my life.” she spoke in a much softer voice than before.  
 **“...You’re welcome. I won’t take your blood either.”** Dio scoffed, turning his back away...But his amber eyes still glanced to the side to take a peek at her.

  


[Originally posted by kaiba-cave](http://tmblr.co/Z1wZtv2QZ5A9D)

The whole night was much better for the two of them, and they thought there was nothing else that could possibly disturb their peace for now on...

However, unbeknownst to any of the Mansion’s residents, the one and only Kujo Jotaro, the great great great grandson of his rival and step-brother, but also, the only man he ever respected in his life, was plotting revenge along with grandpa Joseph Joestar, the Asylum’s director...

And that revenge was something nobody could ever expect.

Kujo Jotaro was nothing less than an ambitious man who _**ALWAYS**_ got his way when he was pissed off.

  



	5. Beauty and The Brando - Dio Brando (2/2)

**_And the royal clusterfuck continues..._ **

##  **_Beauty and the Beast x Stardust Crusaders_ **

##  **Dio Brando x Reader**

##  **CAST:**

**Beast - Dio Brando  
Belle - Reader   
Maurice ( Belle's Father ) - Roses ( Joseph's driver )   
The Servants - Dio's servants   
Gaston - Kujo Jotaro   
LeFou - Jean - Pierre Polnareff   
Monsieur D'Arque - Joseph Joestar   
The Baker - Muhammad Avdol   
The Bookseller - Kakyoin Noriaki   
The Triplettes - Jotaro's classmates   
Featherduster - Mariah   
Lumiere - Daniel J. D'Arby   
Cogsworth - Terence T. D'Arby   
Mrs. Potts - Enyaba   
Chip - Oingo & Boingo   
Sultan ( the dog ) - Pet Shop   
The Wardrobe - Midler   
Chef Bouche - N'Doul   
Philippe ( the horse ) - Hol Horse   
Enchantress - Holy Kujo   
The Rest of the Servants - Dio's Tarot Servants**

**\------**

The worry of a father is far greater than anyone could possibly imagine, so while Jotaro planned with his grandfather to lock Roses in the lunatic Asylum, should Y/N not marry him, the poor victim ran out from his house in search for the Joestar Mansion, hoping he would be able to find it again and, if fortune was on his side, rescue his daughter.

Things weren’t as grim as he thought they were, however, as the girl took Hol Horse on a morning walk through the snow, and such a fantastic experience happened - Pet Shop, the stubborn Hawk which only ever truly let Master Dio pet him, flew in Y/N’s arms to be cuddled with.

The blond vampire could only watch with softened, yet still concerned eyes, as the girl was laughing mirthfully and without a single care in the world...

Would he ever be able to do the same, he wondered...

However, what he truly wondered was...Would he ever get such a pure, crystalline laugh out of her, by himself and his own charm? Y/N was, after all, unlike any other, and he knew that crude advances like those he’d do in the past to those worthless gold diggers were only going to gross out this girl.

He, for once, realised that he had to try to be like his worst enemy.

Dio had to be more of a Joestar than a Brando...Just like how Jonathan made Erina fall in love with him.   
JoJo saved Erina from those bullies when they were young, and he saved Y/N from the wolves.  
But the big difference is...That JoJo never tried to kill Erina, nor did he as much as raise his voice at her, as he did just the night before.

  


[Originally posted by vgeta-remade](http://tmblr.co/ZKgQck2Nx6Y6K)

Dio knew, deep down inside, that JoJo was a great man, but his ego would never allow him to accept that fact. It was so bad that he had JoJo’s portrait clawed the first, and turned the other way around, so he’d never have to see it again and be reminded that he got in this situation because he was a jerk to some magic fairy thingy disguised as a stupid old hag.

  


[Originally posted by bizarre-gifs](http://tmblr.co/ZEB0Ra2WrhE5c)

_**What a joke...** _

* * *

He thought that curse was a blessing in disguise - After all, he was now immortal and he gained such a powerful Stand - He, himself, was physically strong like no other and had wit and intelligence beyond imaginable...

But what could he possibly do with all these, if he is bound to the Mansion and its close proximities...

He is a Master, indeed. He is Master Dio Brando, the most powerful being in the world...He is a Vampire...

**_And he is Master over Nothing._ **

**_Master of Ashes, Master of Ruins, Master of Emptiness._ **

A century took its toll on him, he was no longer able to use his Stand to its full capacity as he could before...

**_He was wasting away faster than the rose was._ **

  


[Originally posted by mira-jki](http://tmblr.co/ZZST6h2JgE_su)

And this was the last year that the curse could be broken, for if not, he will be doomed forever to be a ghost of his former self, a mere helpless Vampire whose fangs are rotten to the core, just like his heart, soul, and mental stability.

The D’arby brothers realised how deep in thought he was so they nudged him awake, so he wouldn’t stare and be too creepy about it, considering how piercing and intimidating the gaze of his amber eyes could be.

  
**“I never thought that a heartless monster like me could ever possibly be capable of such...Mundane and worthless emotions. I became a weakling like that blasted JoJo...I, Dio Brando, a man of logic and ration, has the burning need to act upon his feelings and desires.”** Dio muttered, crossing his arms and digging his sharp nails into his flesh without realising, until the brothers started questioning him.  
 **“What do you mean, Master?”** Terence asked him in a shaken voice.  
 **“I...Feel the need to do something for this woman. What, however, I do not yet know. JoJo never told me how he courted Erina.”** he replied, tapping his fingers on his skin.  
 **“Well, there’s always the usual...Flowers, chocolates...Promises you don’t intend to keep?”** Terence patted his mechanical hand, almost as if he was counting.  
 **“Non, non! It has to be something very special! Something that sparks her interest...Wait a minute! Oh, I know!”** and so, Daniel jumped on his Master’s arm, whispering his plan in his ear.

After the girl finished her walk through the snow, she got inside to the warmth of the mansion, only for Dio to clear his throat awkwardly, telling her that there’s something important that she must see, without telling her what.

As soon as they got in front of the huge doors, he had her keep her eyes closed, under the pretext of it being a surprise, and he gently guided her inside by holding the tips of her fingers, then told her to hold still as he opened to curtains to let the bright light get inside the library, as he put on his cloak hood on, to guard himself from the Sun’s rays.

When she opened her eyes, she gasped in utmost surprise and glee see the gigantic library, as she couldn’t help herself from twirling around, trying to scan each and every book there, but it was no use, there were far too many!

  
 **“Do you like it?”** Dio asked, a smirk on his green lips as he saw the tint of pink in her cheeks.  
 **“Yes, it’s amazing! To think you had such a gem hidden away...! Unbelievable!”** she could barely contain her excitement, and Dio could swear he felt his dead heart beating for the first time in a century.  
 **“...Then it’s all yours. I have already read every book there is. You will find quite a few lawyer books...As well as some archaeology based ones. I used to be a Lawyer in my pride days...And my step-brother wanted to be some grave digger or whatever.”** his smirk widened with pride talking about his academic success, as the girl jumped in his arms to thank him.  
 **“Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best gift anyone could give me...!”** she kept thanking him over and over again...And this time, the vampire felt warmth...Such a weird emotion that he forgot how it felt.  
 **“...Think nothing of it.”** he mumbled, barely managing to say anything as he was stiff as a board in his arms.

  


[Originally posted by naomisscott-archive](http://tmblr.co/ZXc7Jf2Px_M5l)

  
The library wasn’t the one thing unbelievable - This mummer’s charade was what was unbelieable.

An almighty, immortal vampire like him, getting putty in the arms of some commonfolk wench from that stupid small village that he grew up in...Wench that was at least half his side...

**_And yet, it wasn’t that bad, he had to admit._ **

After that, they went to eat soup for lunch, but the girl ate with all the manners and etiquette of a princess...Whereas him, with those huge arms and claws, couldn’t manage to use a spoon, so he ate no different than a pig, which seemed to mildly gross out the woman, as she wasn’t used to such barbarism.

However, seeing how he was struggling with the little spoon, she smiled kindly at him, and putting her own spoon aside, she raised her plate higher, almost as if to toast with him, then showed him it’s okay to sip and she won’t think any less of him.

  


[Originally posted by ieatsleepandbreathedisney](http://tmblr.co/ZLHz1l2U_NGYq)

_**“There's something sweet, and almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before.”**_ Y/N sang as she put some bird seeds on his big hands for him to feed them, only for him to crouch and try to follow said birds and realise they kept jumping away from him, so she knelt down, putting his hands to the ground, letting some seeds lead away from his hands, and thus, leading a little blue birdie chirp and come feeding from his hands.  
  
 _ **“She glanced this way, I thought I saw  
And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my claws  
No, it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before.” **_Dio sang in a baritone voice, watching her as if she was the most precious being alive - And yet, it seemed that, at least for him, she was. 

  
**_“New, and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True, that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see!”_** she hid timidly behind the tree, before giggling playfully, making a snow ball and throwing it at him, and in turn, him laughing and trying to gather a bigger ball, only for it to fall on his head, and him to fall down, with a soft _**Wry**_.  
  
 ** _“Well, who'd have thought?”_** Daniel sang, looking at his two companions with a huge grin.  
  
 ** _"Well, bless my soul!”_** Enyaba gasped in glee.  
  
 ** _"Well, who'd have known?”_** Terence smirked slightly at his Master’s success.  
  
 ** _"Well, who indeed?”_** Enyaba continued the questioning.  
  
 ** _"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?”_** the elder brother asked, dramatically throwing his candles up.  
  
 ** _"It's so peculiar!”_** Enyaba agreed  
  
 ** _“We'll wait and see, a few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before”_** the three sang as they saw Dio and Y/N cuddle down on the ground, in front of the fireplace, reading together some fantasy book.  
 ** _  
"You know perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.”_** Terence admitted, trying to hide his smile, seeing the drastic change in his Master’s behaviour.

 **“What?! What is that?!”** Oingo and Boing looked at each other, than at the other three, trying to understand what was going on.  
  
 _ **"There may be something there that wasn't there before!”**_ Enyaba sang in a gentler voice, answering vaguely.  
  
 **“What’s there, grandma Enya?”** the little brothers asked, but were softly shushed by the elderly figure tea pot, so they won’t disturb the two love birds.

 **“I’ll tell you, darlings, when you’re older.”** the sweet tea pot winked at them, as they silently shut the doors, letting those two have their intimacy.

  


[Originally posted by adventurelandia](http://tmblr.co/ZAfzwc2T-19OD)

However, the meeting for the servants wasn’t over yet, as Terence, being the original butler of the Master, had to make something happen for Dio, as there were exactly 12 hours, 36 minutes and 15 seconds until the curse became unbreakable, and they had to create THE most magical, spontaneous, romantic atmosphere known to man or beast...

But nobody wanted to rush or fake everything, wanting to let thing go naturally, otherwise they’d never truly fall for each other...

Instead, they all sang about how excited they were to become human again, after 100 very long years, as they all started doing a proper full-cleaning and bring back the charm and light to this gianormous mansion.

  


  
Meanwhile, the girl and him were alternating between chapters to read for each other, as they just enjoyed each other’s voice that much.

That night, to make things even better, Dio proposed to hold a small ball for the two of them - Just a little, innocent, yet fancy dance, in honour of them getting along so well now.

  


[Originally posted by joleenalice](http://tmblr.co/ZIjTzx2HboAXf)

Both of them dressed in their best garments, yellow outfits matching each other as the two of them made a pretty courtesy 

  


[Originally posted by pricetobepaid](http://tmblr.co/ZU_anbYB-JoySa00)

_**Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly.”**_ Enyaba sang as the servants watched with adoring in their eyes seeing their Master and Y/N hold so much tenderness in their looks.

 _ **“Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast” **_ as their were dining, the coat hanger started playing the violin for them, making the girl jump excitedly to her feet and going by Dio’s side, dragging him to the dance floor.

  
 _ **“Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before and ever just   
As sure as the sun will rise  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise”**_ the old woman sang, seeing how the girl, reassuringly, put his big arm around her waist, and then put her tiny, delicate ones one his biceps, as she couldn’t quite reach his shoulders, but even that was enough to give Dio enough confidence that he won’t mistakenly hurt her in any way.

  
 _ **“Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east” **_the two were dancing together to the rhythm that the violin dictated, bot of them trying not to appear too clumsy or awkward, but it was nothing short of emotional and enchanting.

  


[Originally posted by filmgifs](http://tmblr.co/Zxv_XbYOH3CDWu00)

  
**_“Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast” _**Y/N was feeling so safe, so happy, so...So many emotions that she couldn’t quite understand, but one thing was certain - Her love for the Vampire, as she showed by leaning her head on his broad chest, making him widen his eyes in shock, but smirk nonetheless at her action - He was doing something right for once.

_**“Tale as old as time  
** **Song as old as rhyme  
** **Beauty and the beast  
** **Beauty and the beast”** they danced the whole night together, until they were too tired and couldn’t no more, which is when the candles were slowly dimming the fire and Dio escorted the girl outside, on a bench in the balcony, where they admired the gorgeous starry night._

  


[Originally posted by scene-on-the-screen](http://tmblr.co/Z4t__g2MT6Aak)

**“Y/N..Are you...Happy? Here, with me, I mean.”** the man asked, holding her hands, and looking at her with his piercing eyes.  
 **“Yes...I am.”** she nodded, and yet, she averted her sight to gaze at the sky embellished with a hundred thousand stars.  
 **“And yet, there’s something more, isn’t it?”** he muttered, seeing her nostalgic face.  
 **“I...Just wish I could see my father again. Not for long, just for a moment. I...I truly miss him so much.”** she sighed, with a sad smiled playing on her lips.  
 **“Your wish is my command, my dear. It so happens that I know a way that I can make that happen.”** he smirked proudly, showing him the way to the West Wing, and picking up the mirror that lay on the table next to the entrapped enchanted rose. **“This mirror will show you anything your heart desires to see.”** he handed her the mirror.  
 **“I’d like to see my father...Please?”** she asked the mirror unsurely as she looked at her reflexion a tad awkwardly, only to see the old man somewhere in the woods, collapsed on the mud, coughing his health away. **“Oh no, no way! He’s sick! He may be dying, and he’s all alone!”** she gasped, tears streaming down her face from shock and fright.  
 **“...Then do what you must do. Fulfill your duty as a loving daughter. Save your old man...You have a kind heart, just like JoJo and Erina...And your father isn’t the way mine used to be.”** Dio turned away from the girl, glaring at the rose that held his whole fate...And that was quickly wilting away.  
 **“What...Did you say...?”** the girl blinked in surprise at his foreign words.  
 **“You are no longer my prisoner, Y/N. I release you from your statute as a prisoner, and from the promise you made for me. You’re free to do whatever you please from now on.”** the blond man was cursing himself internally for letting the only person that could make him feel something other than anger, hatred and despair...But he loved her too much to cause her any more misery.  
 **“Dio...Thank you so much. For everything.”** she quickly grabbed one of his hands with both of hers, and kissed his knuckles, as a sign of appreciation, and giving him a smile of appreciation, before extending her hands to return the mirror...Only for him to stop her, putting behind her ear a stand from her fringe.  
 **“Keep it. It’s a gift...So you’ll always have a way to look back and remember me.”** he muttered, caressing her beautiful hair.  
 **“Thank you for understanding how much he needs me.”** she gave him one last tender yet sorrowful smile as she caressed his face one last time before rushing out of the room...Out of the Mansion...Out of his reach.  
  


As Dio was staring at the rose that was wilted away, Terence made his way inside the room, smirking knowingly, saying how great things were going for the two of them.

 **  
“I let her go.”** was the only thing Dio managed to say, much too absorbed by his own thoughts to even get irritated by the annoying cogsworth.  
 **“Yes, yes, splendi-...?! Huh?! YOU DID WHAT?!”** Terence’s jaw would have dropped to the floor, were he a human again.  
 **“For once, I, Dio, had no other option but to let go of the one thing...Being...That reminded me of the little speck of humanity that I had left. That stupid little thing that JoJo kept trying to cling to for so many years. I gave her a gift, and so did she...Without realising that the magic mirror wasn’t the sole thing she’d leave with.”** Dio spoke in his usual harsh voice, but the sorrow was obvious...He was broken.  
 **“What else did she take, Master?”** the other one asked, thinking she may have stolen something.  
 **“My heart.”** was Dio’s deadpan answer that made his servant look at the blond in horror as he saw something he never thought his Master would do-...

**_Shed tears._ **

  


As soon as Terence ran to the other servants to tell them what happened, everyone was incredibly disappointed, because yes, they were happy that the Vampire Dio Brando finally managed to regain the little bit of humanity he had, and it was true, the girl held an obvious kindness to her...

**_But the spell wasn’t yet broken._ **

They pitied themselves, knowing they will never again be humans...But they also pitied their Master, who had his hope brought right in front of him, only to be ruthlessly snatched away from his hands.

  


As the girl changed to her usual clothes, she jumped on Hol Horse’ back and galloped to the speed of light, not being able to even pay attention to the mighty **_WRYYYY_** that the man let out as he watched her leave - It was the only way he could let out all the agony, frustration and despair that he held bottled for over a century.

The girl thankfully managed to find her father, helped him on the horse and brought him back, unaware that the snowman in front of her house was none other than Polnareff, Kujo Jotaro’s lackey, that stood guard there for so long and went to inform his friend.

The girl nursed her father back to health, staying by his side all the time, until he woke up and threw his arms around his darling daughter that he missed so much.

He was shocked to see that she escaped from the merciless Vampire...But much to his shock...He found out that he’s somehow changed and wasn’t as horrible as he used to be.

From her bag, the Oingo and Boingo brother cups hopped into Roses’ hands, smiling brightly since they missed him  
  


 **“Y/N, why’d you go away?”** Oingo asked from her dad’s left hand.  
 **“Didn’t you like us anymore?”** Boingo pouted, almost in tears.  
 **“No, sweetlings, that’s not the case. It’s just...”** but before she could answer, a soft knock on the door startled the girl, and upon further inspection, it was old man Joestar, with a weird grin on his face.  
 **“I’ve come to collect your father.”** he chuckled in mock amusement.  
 **“My father?!”** she raised her eyebrow in confusion and indignation.  
 **“Don’t worry, mademoiselle, we’ll take good care of him.”** as soon as he stepped aside to show the Loony car and the people that barbarically held torches and forks.  
 **“My father’s not crazy!”** she stepped in front of him, getting in his face.  
 **“He was raving like a lunatic! We all heard him, didn’t we?!”** Polnareff chuckled accusatory, pointing towards the girl, as all the village agreed with him in an almost ritualistic chant.  
 **“No! I refuse! I won’t let you take my father away from me!”** she frowned at them, standing in an intimidating T-pose in front of the door, as the poor, scrawny man, with a confused and scared puppy like expression, peeked from behind the door.  
 **“Roses! Tell us again, old man, just how big was the beast?”** Polnareff mocked Y/N’s father.  
 **“He was...I mean, he was...He was enormous! I’d...I’d say at least 8...No, more like 10 feet!”** old man roses tried to explain, but everyone made a mockery of him.

  
Y/N tried to stop them from throwing him in the Loony car, but before she could do more than verbally protest, Jotaro stepped in front of her, with an intimidating smirk on his face.

  
 **“Poor Y/N, it’s a shame about your father.”** he said, almost tauntingly, as he put his arm around her shoulder.  
 **“You know he’s not crazy, Jotaro!”** she grabbed his tank top, looking at him pleadingly.  
 **“Hmm...I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if...You marry me.”** his smirk widened considerably.  
 **“What?!”** the girl gasped in shock and rage.  
 **“One little word, Y/N, that’s all it takes.”** Jotaro tried to push her further, but she pushed him away.  
 **“Never!”** she growled at him, hatred in her otherwise gorgeous wise.  
 **“Fine, have it your way, bitch!”** Jotaro glared at her, watching in disgust as she took a mirror from her room.  
 **“My father’s not crazy, and I can prove it! Show me the Vampire!”** she cried out to the magic mirror, showing them the rageful expression of the blond man.  
 **“Is it dangerous?!”** a woman cried out in despair.  
 **“Oh, no, no, he’d never hurt anyone!”** she tried to mediate the crisis. **“Please, I-I know he looks vicious, but he’s really kind and gentle!...He’s my friend...”** she looked tenderly at Dio’s reflection.  
 **“Jotaro...That’s Dio! The man who exiled and tried to kill my grandfather, Jonathan Joestar!”** Jotaro’s grandpa gasped in anger.  
 **“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you had feeling for this...This monster.”** Jotaro grabbed her shoulder forcefully, as she could only look at him with a phlegmatic look, slapping away his hands.  
 **“He’s no monster, Kujo Jotaro...You are!”** she cried out in anger.  
 **“She’s as crazy as the old man!”** Jotaro snatched away the mirror, rowding every villager to start the pillage against the Vampire fiend, despite the girl trying to take Dio’s defense.

  
Jotaro, to stop them from interfering, threw both Roses and Y/N in the cellar, locking them there.  
No matter how much the duo tried to escape, they couldn’t liberate themselves from their own cellar, but thankfully, the cute cup brothers managed to use Roses’ invention to help them out.

Unfortunately, by the time they escaped, Jotaro’s company was already at Dio’s Mansion, ready to kill him, while the Servants were trying their best to fend off the invaders.

All the furniture servants were gathered by the main entrance, and as soon as Daniel yelled the signal, they all took out their Stands, trying to fight off the annoying Frenchmen that tried to kill their Master.

Enyaba used her fog, Midler tried to use the clothes she had, the D’arby brothers, despite the gamble they had to use, were trying to fight their way physically, Mariah was trying to electrocute them, Pet Shop brought them to N’Doul’s aquatic hell...

That all while Y/N jumped on Hol Horse to make her way, through the storm, to her beloved’s Mansion.

In the West Wing, Dio stood hunched, staring at the rose, not even caring that Jotaro, his arch-nemesis that he never met, but held the same bloodline as his rival, took out Star Platinum, ready to fight him off.

  


[Originally posted by bloodnet](http://tmblr.co/ZEX2iw2RhxS3i)

Without even blinking, Star ORA’d the vampire out of the window, onto the balcony, as he let out a mighty roar of pain and anguish, still feeling betrayed and depressed, thinking that his beloved dove led them here.

Even while on the edge of the unguarded balcony, barely hanging on a stone beam, next to a gargoyle, Dio Brando had no more fight in him...He was going to let Jotaro kill him...

  


[Originally posted by coreytasticc](http://tmblr.co/Z7foYd2SV_oA-)

Until he saw Y/N and her father, desperately yelling and begging Jotaro not to hurt him.

So... **She returned.**

_**It wasn’t her fault.** _

**She still cares about him.**

  


[Originally posted by memoriesofachicken](http://tmblr.co/Z9lNyk1mhp6sT)

Before Jotaro could land the decisive hit, Dio took out his Stand, Za Warudo, and started Muda Muda -ing to defend himself, despite knowing how weak it became, as with the last bit of physical strength he got, he tried his best to wrestle the Stand User off the room, whilst the girl galloped up the stairs of the mansion, trying her best to reach the fight in time.

  
 **“Were you in love with her, Dio?! Did you honestly think she’d fall for you, when she had someone like me?! _IT’S OVER, VAMPIRE, Y/N IS MINE!_ ”** Jotaro growled, as they started fighting again.

  


[Originally posted by curioussmoker](http://tmblr.co/Z9YC3q2JST3nA)

Before Jotaro managed to attack, however, Dio roared _**ZA WARUDO**_ , stopping time, Dio Muda Muda’d the hell out of the purple Stand, before picking JoJo up by the neck and letting him dangle with his feet in the air, off the roof, glaring at his aquamarine eyes, as he would glare back at his hawk-like eyes.

  


[Originally posted by arr-jim-lad](http://tmblr.co/Z-2MBy2jHhoDS)

Realising the fear in his enemy’s eyes, and how the woman he fell in love with wouldn’t want him to be a criminal, he threw him back on safe ground, threatening him to get the hell out of there.

  
 ** _“DIO!”_** came out a frightened, yet very sweet voice...The very voice of Y/N, the woman that kept flooding the blond man’s thoughts.

  


[Originally posted by kohakuwish](http://tmblr.co/Z6cyCs2MaPrxC)

Doing a desperate flip, he jumped up on the abrupt ceiling, trying his best to climb up, desperate, only seeing Y/N in his sight, as she was halfway extended over the balcony, trying, just as desperate, to reach out for him and get him back on steady ground.

However, just as soon as he managed to grab her delicate hand, time stopped, and he felt himself getting beaten up...

_**It was the same kind of Stand, after all.** _

  


The hopelessness, the anger, the anguish, the desperation Dio felt at that moment made Za Warudo stop time just a few more seconds than his enemy could, and ripping away one of the gargoyles, he yelled **_ROAD ROLLER_** as he yeeted the hecc out of Jotaro, letting him fall to his death, into nothingness.

He felt bad for his rival, but with Jotaro dead, the Joestar family was going to be no more.

The girl somehow managed to use her Stand to pull Dio back to safety, cradling his huge form to her, laying his almost unconscious...Lifeless form on the ground, as he shed a few tears of happiness, seeing her gorgeous eyes for the last time in his life.

  
 **“You...You came back...For me, Dio, you came back.”** the corner of his mouth twitched upwards as the woman in front of him knelt by his side, caressing his face gently.  
 **“Of course I came back! I couldn’t let them...Oh, this is all my fault...! If only I’d gotten here sooner...!”** she cried softly, brushing away the hair from his face.  
 **“Maybe...It’s better...This way...”** he grumbled, his eyes not shifting from hers.  
 **“Don’t you dare talk like that! You’ll...You’ll be alright! I’ll...I’ll use my Stand to heal you...! We’re together now. Everything’s going to be fine, you’ll see!”** she spoke, more or less trying to convince herself, but somehow, she knew that her worries were valid for a reason.  
 **“At least I got to see you..One last time...Y/N...”** were his last words as his fell from her face, and his eyes rolled back in the back of his head.  
 **“No...No! NO! Dio, please, no! Don’t...! Please! Please...! Please, don’t leave me...! Please, not now, after everything we’ve been through...! Dio...Dio...I...I love you so much...Please don’t leave me...!”** she fell to his chest, gripping his clothes tightly in her little hands as she started crying her heart out, yet her tears were the same as the pouring rain.

  
Just as the last petal of the rose fell, and all hope seemed lost, making the servants cry in tandem with the girl, some magical phenomena happened, as falling coloured lights started going around the man’s corpse, making the girl jolt away, seeing him being lifted into the air, slowly transforming into something more humane...

  


[Originally posted by lit-animation](http://tmblr.co/ZDZL6m2N-T9oA)

He was reverting back to his human self.

He was now the true Dio Brando from 100 years prior.

**_And he was alive._ **

He managed to get himself up on his feet, turning around to get a better look at the beautiful girl that managed to break the curse that had him captive for over a century, and grinning widely with a dazzling, charming smile, he called out for her.

  


[Originally posted by nobunagathefool](http://tmblr.co/ZHZTbt1-KIujK)

  
**“Y/N, it is I, Dio. Dio Brando.”** he murmured, seeing the uncertainty on the girl’s face, as she raked a hand through his golden locks.  
 **“It...It...Truly is you...Dio! It is you!”** she gasped in happiness, seeing her beloved being brought back to life.

They couldn’t shift their gaze away from one another, as amber eyes stared tenderly into e/c eyes, their hands gingerly touching the other’s visage, as finally, they had enough waiting, and leaned in for a much awaited kiss, that managed to bring back the normal from the chaos before.

  


[Originally posted by sofia-mylifeline](http://tmblr.co/ZYtF8v2ITrH0-)

There were flowers, there was sunshine, there was happiness, there was light...And more importantly...

The servants were back to their human selves!

Daniel, Terence, even Enyaba! 

Then came the Oingo and Boing brothers, guided by the loyal Pet Shop, who perched himself on his Master’s shoulder.

Dio wasted not another moment, as he picked up his beloved Y/N, twirling her around in glee, as now, his heart was finally beating once more, and this time, with genuine glee and mirth.

  


That exact day, everyone obviously had to celebrate the breaking of the curse, so they dressed in fancy clothes and started a dance ball, where the Beautiful Y/N and the Nobleman Dio took over the spotlight as they danced together, smiling so cheerfully, almost as if them themselves were the Sunshine and the Twilight, and their shy, yet loving kiss was like the gentle passing of each day.

Daniel was on the sidelane, sighing about how gorgeous L’amour is, as Mariah passed by him in her beautiful and sexy maid outfit, using her featherduster to playfully clean his enamoured face.

However, before he could even try to go after her, his younger brother brought him back with a chuckle.

 **  
“Well, Daniel, older brother, shall we let bygones be bygones?”** Terence asked with a smirk ever plastered on his face.  
 **“Biensur, mon frere! I told you she would break the spell.”** the two shook hands and side-hugged each other.  
 **“I beg your pardon, older brother, but I believe I told you!”** Terence flicked his brother’s long nose, as he only chuckled in annoyance.  
 **“No, you didn’t. I told you!”** Daniel patted his head, as if for a child.  
 **“You most certainly did NOT, you pompous, paraffin-headed pea-brain!”** Terrence got his guard up, shoving his brother.  
 **“En garde, you overgrown pocket watch!”** Daniel started slapping him with his glove, as they began a full on brawl.

But none of the commotion seemed to bother the beautiful lovers, as they kept dancing together, while Enyaba held Boingo in her arms, and Oingo was leaning his elbow on the old woman’s shoulder.

  
 **“Are they gonna live happily ever after, grandma Enya?”** Boingo asked, hugging her neck.  
 **“Of course, little one. Of course.”** Enyaba smiled softly, patting his hair.  
 **“Uh...Do we still have to sleep in the cupboard?”** Oingo asked, scratching his cheek in confusion, making Roses and Enyaba chuckle as his silliness.

 _ **“Certain as the Sun**_  
 _ **Rising in the East**_  
 _ **Tale as old as Time**_  
 _ **Song as old as Rhyme**_  
 _ **Beauty and the Beast....”**_ everyone around the couple sang in sync, as they shared one more passionate kiss.

  
 **“Dio...Even when the Twilight is gone, I won’t ever leave you. I would give up all of my tomorrows for just one more day with you. I love you so much.”** she looked up at the gorgeous blond man, charming as the Princes in the fairy tales she used to read, and loving as no other.  
 **“And darling Y/N, I know I’m no JoJo, and I couldn’t possibly be such a nice man as he was for Erina...But I swear to you...All of my tomorrows belong to you and you alone. I love you, Y/N. Thank you for loving the monster and bringing back the true me back to reality.”** he leaned in, stealing another kiss from her soft, pink lips.

And outside there was a very dance of blossoms in the blue skies, also dancing and celebrating the love and good fortune of the two new lovers that held nothing but genuineness for each other.  
  


##  _**Everyone was happy.** _


End file.
